A Secret Guarded Between Siblings
by NattieIsMyAngel
Summary: Two siblings both have a secret. They will never reveal it, even to their famous parents. Until small things begin to unravel and someone finds a clue, but they aren't sure what it really means. Most of the characters will pop up every so often. You never know who it will be! Some violence. Mild make-out sessions between adults. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **A Secret Guarded Between Siblings**

 **Prologue**

* * *

School was finally over for the year and summer was the best part of not being in a classroom – especially for 11-year-old Madison Wilson, and her 14-year-old brother, Teddy Wilson. They couldn't wait to start swimming and going to the beach with their friends again. But, unfortunately having parents who are busy all the time can be difficult to find someone to take them.

One thing that Madison and Teddy had in common was keeping a secret. Nobody knew about this secret, not even their parents. They both feel afraid of what their parents would do. And they would like to keep the secret that way.

Their parents being famous made it worse for Madison and Teddy, more for Madison, as she had been keeping the secret for quite a long time. Teddy was usually always there for his little sister, except for one time, and he regrets it ever since it happened.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ Wilson's Home - Wesley Chapel, Florida (7:30 AM)**

 **Nattie & TJ's Bedroom**

Nattie was still asleep when TJ rolled over on his side putting his arm around Nattie. He laid his head against her shoulder keeping his eyes closed.

Nattie felt her husband's arm around her waist under the sheets and blanket. She pushed her body up against his to feel his warm body. Her eyes still closed as she took a long deep sigh of happiness that they finally been able to communicate with each other a lot better.

She took her hand and felt where his hand was – which was on her side overlapping her stomach. She took his hand and hers and moving their hands further up and put his hand on her breast.

TJ smiled knowing what Nattie is wanting. But, they didn't have time to have a quickie since it was the last day of school for their kids. TJ then whispered into her ear, "Nattie, do you remember it's the last day of school?"

Nattie giggled a little because his light touch on her skin tickled, but kept his hand around her breast. "Why can't they drive to school themselves? That way…." She started to say as she quickly turned over to face him and smiled. "That way we can spend the morning making love together. You know me, I always get a little…well, horny for you, you know." She pulled him against her body and started to kiss his lips gently. Her hands reached around his back, working them down to his rear-end and sighed happily feeling a tingling pleasure from his body against hers.

TJ gladly returned her kiss as he jumped a little when he felt where her hands were. "Nat, come on…the kids, remember?"

Nattie sighed with a little pout on her lips as she was looking into his beautiful eyes. She was all ready and raring to make wild passionate love to him, as he had shot her down once again.

"You know how much I would love to play, but even though this is the last day of school they still need to go," TJ said to her as he threw the blankets off of them revealing both of them were naked. "Nat, if you don't get out of this bed, you will regret it!" He said with a chuckle and glared at her.

"You are no fun; you know that? You got me all hot and bothered, and it's your damn fault." Nattie turned back around when TJ gave her a quick hard slap on her sexy rear-end and winked at her. "OUCH! TJ! Hey…that one hurt!" She quickly started rubbing herself, trying to get the sting away and got off the bed and reached for her robe and put it around her.

TJ laughed as he rolled his eyes. "You do have a cute little butt, Nattie, looks pretty red to me." He rubs his face feeling his 5 o'clock shadow on his face. "How is it when you get slapped on your ass in the ring it's not a big thing, but when I do it you get mad at me?"

Nattie shook her head back and forth at him, and tied her robe together, "TJ, you are sexy and hot, and I love you, but you can be such a little kid at times. Sometimes it feels like I have three kids instead of two!" She walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

"Maybe we will have three kids," TJ smiled at that and falls back onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could stay in bed all day, but knows he can't.

 **Madison's Bedroom**

Nattie knocks on her daughter's door quietly as she opened it and walked in, and noticed she was still in her bed sleeping. "Hey pumpkin, it's your last day of school. Get up and get ready for school."

Madison woke to hear her mom's voice and groaned as she turned over on her left side away from her mom. "No, I don't have to go on the last day of school," Madison muttered putting the blanket over her head.

"Maddie, come on, don't you want to say goodbye to all your friends and teachers?"

"Ugh, mommy I'm still going to see all my friends during the summer. Go away I just want to sleep!"

Nattie was shocked hearing her daughter telling her to go away. "If you don't get yourself up and get dressed for your last day of school, I will pick you up myself and dress you! Don't think I can't young lady!" Nattie said as she starts picking out her clothes.

"I'm not going to school! I don't have to, and the teachers even said that! All that kids do is walk around with their yearbooks and getting everyone to sign it! I just want to sleep!" Madison said firmly.

Nattie started to get firm with her. "Madison Kathryn Wilson…" She began saying walking over to her bed. "You are going whether you like it or not because I said so!" Nattie started pulling off the blanket from over her head.

"Mommy stop that!" Maddie grabs it holding it tightly trying to keep the blanket over her. She tries to slap her hands so she'd release the blanket. "Give me my blanket back. It's cold!"

"Madison! Ouch, stop slapping my hands right now. No, I won't stop it, young lady!" Nattie was holding it tightly when she used her strength and almost tossed Maddie off the bed as she won and took the blanket from her. "You are 11-years-old; you are supposed to obey your mother." Then she reached over and suddenly gave her a slap on her rear-end.

"Ow! Mommy that hurt!" She covered herself so not to get another slap again.

"Don't mommy me young lady." Nattie gives her one more slap.

"Ouch!" Madison shouts out as she rubs her backside. She looks at her with a frown feeling like crying now, but doesn't.

"Now get up, or I will pick you up over my shoulder and smack your rear-end some more until you are red! And don't think I won't!" Nattie says while looking at her as if she was an opponent of hers ready to wrestle as she points her finger at her.

Maddie is hurting, and not just her rear-end, and is tired of arguing back and forth with her, and turned around and gets up off the bed, rubbing her backside looking at her with a distinct pout on her lips. "You're mean, and I don't like you anymore!" she sighed heavily looking as if she was ready to cry again then sticks her nose up at her and shouts out, but not to her per say. "Fine!" Maddie unintentionally suddenly shoved her away from her. "You don't have to pick out my clothes. I can dress myself! I'm not a 5-year-old! I can wear what I want!" She says almost defiantly.

Nattie catches herself before falling backward to the floor and is shocked by her attitude and actions and stares at her daughter squinting. "Listen to me young lady, don't shove me ever again. And stop with this attitude. What has gotten into you lately? You've been acting out like this for months now." She said looking at her with concern and also upset with her. In fact, it has been most all of the last school year she thinks to herself.

"Madison, you are so way out of line young lady. I'm getting tired of this attitude of yours." Nattie takes her by the hand, and sits down on her bed, and pulls her over her knee, ready to give her five more swats on her little behind.

"No! Mommy, please don't! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me again!" She cries out trying to wriggle off of her lap.

"Madison, I've had enough of your rudeness, you are sarcastic…" Nattie begins to say as she holds her down firmly on her lap.

"No! I'm sorry, please don't mommy!" Madison pleads knowing she already has bruises mostly on the back of her legs and back still.

Nattie is determined to discipline her because of her strange behavior and just not being nice to anyone. "Madison Kathryn Wilson! Stop squirming right now or you will get two more spanks!"

As Madison is still in her two-piece pair of pajamas, she realizes she'll never get away. Her mother is just too strong for her. She just puts her face into her hands already crying.

Nattie raises her hand and comes down hard enough for her to feel it.

"Ow!" Madison buries her face in her hands.

Nattie spanks her again just a little harder.

"Ow! Madison yelled out as it hurt a little more on her small behind. "Mommy please stop! It hurts!" She says as she reached back to cover herself, not wanting to be spanked anymore.

"It's supposed to hurt Madison! It's meant to teach you a lesson to mind your daddy and me!"

Nattie thinks of how her behavior has changed and the way she talked to her and TJ. She raised her hand once again, and this time, she walloped her daughter's behind even harder.

"Owwww! Mommy please!" She cries kicking her feet and feeling the sting against her bottom wanting to get off of her lap. She moves her hand over herself, still, cries in pain.

Nattie finally realizes what she's doing as tears run down her face, she just had raised her hand, hearing Madison's cries as she also was crying quietly. She just placed her hand on her little girl's back and lightly rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She continued to cry, still holding Madison on her lap.

Madison turned and looked at her and saw her crying with her hand over her mouth. She doesn't understand what is going on.

Nattie never used to spank her kids til they reached the age of eight. She swore when she was growing up she would never spank her children, knowing she got a few good ones growing up Madison's age.

"Mommy? There's really nothing wrong with me." She slides off her mom's lap rubbing her backside trying to get the pain to go away still. "Can you leave now so I can get undressed?" She says sniffling back her tears.

Nattie is taken aback by what she said and thinks it had never bothered her before to undress in front of her. "Okay, okay. When you're ready, come to the kitchen."

Nattie pulls Madison toward her and puts her arms around her and hugs her, kissing her cheek several times. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I just love you so much." She keeps holding her rocking her a little in her arms. Nattie then stood up giving Madison and gentle rub on her little girl's sore bottom trying to make her feel a little better. She kissed her forehead, then walks to her bedroom door and wipes her eyes and cheeks quickly, doesn't want TJ to see her like this, and leaves the room into the hallway.

 **Nattie & TJ's Bedroom**

As Nattie walks into her room, she takes a sniffle using a handkerchief that was in her pocket. TJ was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed, ready to take on the day. All the while he is checking his phone scrolling through his and Nattie's Twitter comments.

Nattie noticed TJ on his phone. "Hey TJ, I just had a run in so to speak with our daughter." Her hand still stings from spanking her and tries to shake it off of her hand. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?"

He continued looking at his phone not looking up at Nattie. "I have no clue; I haven't noticed anything."

Nattie sits on the corner end of the bed next to him. "TJ, our daughter is more important than comments on Twitter." Having said that she realized, she is always on her phone as well.

TJ stops looking at his phone and looks at her. "Okay, yes, you got my attention, Nat. I don't know what is wrong with her. I haven't noticed anything weird with her." He moves closer to her seeing her soft skin on her thighs and puts his hand lightly on her skin.

Nattie doesn't realize what he's doing at the moment because she is worried about their daughter. "TJ, do you mean to tell me you haven't noticed anything going on with her? What about Teddy? Do you know what's going on in his life?"

He looks at Nattie with some frustration in his face when he tried to get her attention on him. "No, because I work a lot more than you do Nattie. You are the one that works only a few days out of the week. Come here…"

"How much closer can we get TJ I'm sitting right next to you!"

TJ looks at her with a small smile and reaches out to touch her face.

Nattie starts to get goosebumps on her arms and the back of her neck knowing what he wants to do. "TJ, we can't right now, Maddie is already getting dressed for school, and you need to get your son going, you know he's a grump when trying to wake him up. I already got attitude from…." She's cut off by TJ pulling her face to his.

"Shut up Nattie and kiss me!" He then leans into her and gently kisses her, as his hand runs up and down her naked thigh.

Nattie kisses him back feeling where his hand is as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She moans quietly into his mouth as her body begins tingling all over from his touch.

He leaned her down on the bed continuing to kiss her, moving his lips down her neck gently moving back to her cheek, then to her lips again. His hand moves up from her thigh to her stomach. "Oh, Nattie…I love you so much. You're so beautiful and sexy."

Nattie hears this with a smile, as her breath quickened feeling where his hand was going. "I love you, too TJ." She moaned softly feeling very aroused forgetting for the moment she has to take her kids to school.

TJ continues kissing her everywhere she loves his soft kisses. Her lips, her neck, to her earlobe, as he moved his hand to the tie on her robe, and started to untie it with some difficulty because his other hand is around her back.

Nattie felt so aroused by TJ's affection to her she's always loved. As she remembered the first couple of years they were married, she felt like he didn't even look at her when she wanted to be intimate with him more.

Just then, with a little force TJ turned her over, so she was on top of him.

"Whoa! Easy cowboy…." She said smiling down at him, as she kissed him back urgently.

TJ looked up at her and smiled back, as he moved the hair from her face and behind her ears. His left hand is holding onto her back, so she doesn't fall off him, his other hand slowly moves under her robe once again.

"Oh, TJ…" She arched her neck back. "We can't do this…" Her body reacted as she can barely catch her breath. "Not now…" She arched her neck the other way while he feels his lips on her neck and between her breasts. "Even though I so much want you right now." She kisses him harder, as she looks into his eyes. Her body tremored a little feeling warm and felt his love.

TJ sighed and pushed her off of him frustrated. Just as Nattie got up off the bed, he gave her another quick hard love slap on her rear-end.

"Owww! TJ!" she said rubbing herself where she got slapped again by TJ. "Come on. I have to get dressed." She chuckled a little realizing how she does like it when he spanks her like that, but not that hard. "I told Maddie to go down to the kitchen for breakfast after she got dressed." She said rubbing herself from TJ's slap.

TJ watched her with a little smile on his face. "Maybe I should give you a spanking every day. You know you like them from me." TJ told her with a wink. "I will take her, you stay home, Teddy doesn't have to go, it was a half day yesterday. Besides, it's Friday."

Nattie looked a little surprised he said that about spanking her daily and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I need to take a shower now, you got me so hot and bothered." She said smiling at him.

He smiled at her and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

 **Bathroom**

Nattie walked into the bathroom, disrobed as she quickly got into the shower. She turned the water on needing a cold shower promptly. Soon as the cold water hit her body, she shivered suddenly and quickly soaped up her entire body, then rinsed, making sure the water didn't hit her hair, as she had it groomed yesterday. She quickly finished after just a few minutes and got out grabbing her towel and dries off.

 **Maddie's Bedroom**

Maddie hadn't gotten up she got back into her nice warm bed and put the blanket over her again, and fell back asleep.

A few minutes later, TJ opened his daughter's door and noticed she was still asleep in her bed. He looked at Maddie and walked up to her and saw she was content, and decided not to wake her up then walks out of the bedroom quietly letting her sleep.

 **Teddy's Bedroom**

TJ walked up to Teddy's bedroom door and knocks. There was no answer, he knocked again, still no answer. He opens the door, and notices Teddy isn't in his bed. His bed looks like it hasn't slept in all night. He quickly walked out and back to his bedroom.

 **Nattie & TJ's Bedroom**

Nattie was finishing dressing in her regular casual clothes for around the house, as today she didn't have any matches until tomorrow.

TJ walked in and looked at Nattie. "Hey Nat, where is Teddy? He's not in his room."

Nattie turns around hearing what TJ said. "What do you mean where is Teddy? He should be in his bedroom."

"Well, he's not. His bed is made, or he never slept in his bed last night."

Nattie looks at him with wide eyes and starts to feel that feeling she gets when it comes to her children. "TJ don't joke about this. Are you sure he's not elsewhere? This house is huge he could be anywhere." She starts to fiddle with her fingers as she usually does when she is upset and frustrated.

"Just calm down, I'm sure it's nothing, okay? He's 14 he's a tough kid."

"TJ, how can you ask me to stay calm? My son is gone!" Nattie looks at him as quick as the tears started coming, and she can't stop fidgeting and walking back and forth about to explode any minute.

He sighs, and walks over to her and puts his arms around Nattie to try to keep her calm. "Why don't you just sit down, relax, and I will find him. Okay? I'm sure he's playing his video game in the entertainment room or watching a movie or something, or maybe he just laid down in one of the guest rooms and fell asleep there."

"What is going on with our kids, TJ? Madison's attitude has changed drastically, and she won't undress in front of me as she was used to. And now Teddy is missing! Once and awhile I have seen them together talking and playing together. How weird is that? I mean it doesn't make sense, they have different friends their ages. Why would they play together?" Nattie thinks so fast she didn't even pause to breathe.

"Nat, why don't you go to the kitchen and make some breakfast he might even be there for all we know. I am going to allow Madison to stay home. There is no need for her to go to her Elementary School and just sit around in the hot sun. And secondly, you will feel better with Madison to be here with you." He said to her with a quiet sigh knows how Nattie gets when she is this upset.

She looks at him still hugging him tightly, wiping her tears she has now coming down her face, and just nods at him. She lets go of TJ then walks out of her bedroom.

TJ wished he didn't have to go to work today, but he has to. He follows her out of the bedroom but gets a little angry Teddy did this and if he even knows what it's doing to his mother.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Hallway To Kitchen**

As Nattie gets closer to the kitchen, she looks around, and shouting out, "Teddy! Where are you!?" she pauses a moment to listen. "Teddy!" She sighs thinking the worst shaking her head and looks out the sliding glass door to the back patio where the swimming pool is and walks outside.

* * *

 **Backyard/Pool Area**

"Teddy! If you are out here, you better get your butt back in the house mister!" She hoped nothing bad has happened to him, as she looks all around the back property shouting out his name.

When she started turning back around to go into the house, Nattie noticed something out of the corner of her eye and walks over towards the fence by the bushes and near a tree. It was Teddy lying face down, his face into the dirt and leaves as her instincts were right. "Oh, my god! TJ! TJ! Quick come out here!" She shouts so loud the neighbors probably heard her.

* * *

 **Kitchen**

TJ was walking through the kitchen about to leave to the garage when he heard Nattie screaming out. TJ sprinted through the house to the back sliding glass door.

* * *

 **Backyard/Pool Area**

"Nattie?! Where are you!?" he said frantically thinking Nattie was hurt.

"TJ! Left side of the house! Hurry up!" She's afraid to move him at all, as she looks to see what happened. Tears quickly ran down her face as she moves hair from his face where she noticed severe bruises on one side of his face.

TJ runs around the house and saw Nattie, then sees Teddy lying in the dirt. "What the hell happened? Don't,...don't move him, Nat! I'm calling 911!" He grabs out his phone and quickly calls 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance to my home right away, my son is badly hurt, and I think he's been outside all night lying in the dirt by one of our trees. Please come quick!"

Nattie is so torn up seeing her son like this she can't stop crying and tries to remove the dirt from the one side of his face she can get to. She places her hand on his back to see if he's still even breathing. "God TJ who would do this to him!?" Her body shakes with sobs as she almost lays down next to him keeping her hand on his back, rubbing him as if he was that little boy she held in her arms after giving birth to him.

"I will go get a blanket or something for him. Damn it was cold last night, Nat! He was out here all last night!" He quickly turns and runs over to the pool area where they keep towels in a cabinet by the pool gate and grabs a towel, slamming the cabinet and runs back to where Nattie and Teddy were. "Here, put this on him." He hands the towel to Nattie.

Nattie looks up at TJ with a red face from crying so hard taking the towel and puts it over her son.

TJ looks as if he is about to explode with anger ready to kick someone's ass.

Then you can hear in the distance, sirens. They are coming closer and finally you hear them drive up.

TJ runs to the fence where the door is and kicks it open so hard the latch and the door fly off and land on the walkway. "Hey! Over here! Hurry!" he shouts out.

Nattie is so distraught; she doesn't want to leave him as two EMT's walk into the area where they see the victim lying. "We need to get to him, can you move out of the way, please?"

Nattie looks up at him, as she wipes her tears from her face, then looks at TJ. "I have to be here with him, please."

"Ma'am, we need the room to put him on the gurney. Let us work on him okay?" One of the EMT says to her.

TJ bends down to Nattie. "Nat, come on, let them do what they need to do okay?" He takes a hold of her hand and helps her up as he puts his arm around her to hold her up knowing how this is affecting her.

Nattie continues wiping her tears away as she holds onto TJ watching what the EMT's were doing to Teddy.

One EMT gently turns the boy over on his back to the board. When they see the damage, that was done on his face. He had a broken nose, split lip, bruises around his eyes and jawline. He already had dried blood on his leather jacket he had on. His jeans were torn on the sides, and as they slowly opened his jacket to take it off, the other EMT noticed more bruises when they lifted up his red shirt that had TJ's WWE name on it: Tyson Kidd.

Nattie looked on and was horrified to see what else was done to him and quickly turns around to TJ crying now more than ever holding onto him tightly. "Oh my god, TJ! Wh..what…what the hell?! Who would do this…and so much to him?" TJ is angry and feels like he is about to explode with rage. "Nat, it will be okay, Teddy is a strong kid. He will get through this. I know he will remember he has my toughness and your strength. We will find who did this to him…and I will kill him with my bare hands." He said with gritted teeth. Inside, TJ was crying but tried not to show it to Nattie.

Finally, after putting in an IV into Teddy to give him pain medication and sets a small tank of oxygen between his legs. One EMT put blankets over him and made sure he was warm, as the other EMT put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Okay, so far because of the impact the way he has bruises on his stomach and chest area. He could have internal bleeding. You might want to keep his clothes in case you file a police report. It looks like he took a terrible beating ma'am." He said looking at both the mother and father of the kid.

As they finished getting him ready, they lifted him with the board under him and placed him onto the gurney.

TJ looks at Nattie, who can feel her still shaking in his arms. "Nat, you have to stay home with Madison, she is still sleeping. I will go with Teddy, and on the way, I am calling to say I can't work today because of a family emergency." TJ kisses her giving her one more hug. "Love you baby." He lets go of the hug and takes a deep sigh.

Nattie covers her mouth with both her hands in shock, still as she cries into her hands. She is so distraught as she watched TJ get into the ambulance with Teddy. She then sees the broken fence door and sighed wishing TJ didn't have to break the fence door down. She turns around and walks back to the house.

* * *

 **Family Room**

An hour goes by as Nattie is sitting downstairs in the family room on her nice big plushy couch as she had pulled the afghan around her, trying to calm down still. She's been crying for the last hour, as she reached over for another Kleenex wiping her tears off. Nattie was so traumatized seeing her 14-year-old son that way, and she forgot about Madison, who was still in her bedroom sleeping.

But, just then as she sniffled back the tears, Madison was walking down the stairs with a blanket around her. Nattie had closed her eyes and couldn't help thinking of Teddy, wishing she and TJ found him sooner.

Madison then hears something in the family room and turns the other way and peers into the room. She sees her mom, rolls her eyes knowing well what she would do seeing her still at home and not at school. She starts to turn around to go back upstairs to her room, as her blanket caught on a picture frame on one small table near the front hallway as it crashes to the floor in pieces. She's startled and squeals a little knowing she got caught.

Nattie sits up and heard what happened and sees Madison. She doesn't want to get into any arguments or fights with her daughter. "Madison, come here baby, please?"

Madison already feels guilty and leans her head back and sighed. "I'm sorry mommy! It's just a picture frame you can get another one, please don't ground me or anything. It's summer, and I want to have fun and not get stuck in my bedroom all the time!" She said with her voice raised just a little.

"Maddie, please," Nattie murmurs.

Madison hears her call her Maddie and knows something is wrong. She keeps the blanket around her tightly and walks to the couch and sits down on the other side of the sofa holding the blanket around her. "Okay, now tell me what's wrong? You only call me Maddie when something is wrong."

"Can you come closer to me, please?" She reaches her hand out to her daughter. "I need to give you a hug, and I have to tell you something."

Madison looks a little suspiciously with a squint in her eye, but sighs and scoots over closer to her mom keeping the blanket around her.

Nattie puts her arms around her daughter and hugs her tightly. "I love you pumpkin so much. I'm sorry about earlier this morning." Nattie pulls Madison to her and kisses her daughter.

"Can I breathe now, please?" She groans a little then sighs. "I love you, too mommy. I'm sorry, too. I just…"

Nattie lets go of her grip on Madison looking at her trying to put a smile on as she moves some hair from her face letting out a sigh. "Madison honey, me and your dad found…" She lays her hand over mouth trying to say what she has to say to her. Tears once again stream down her face.

Madison looks at her confused and doesn't understand what her mom is trying to say. "Mommy? What did you and daddy find?"

Nattie wipes her tears away, taking a deep breath, as she takes a hold of her daughter's hand then looks at her into her eyes. "We found your brother in the backyard between the bushes and that big tree on the left side of the house lying face down in the dirt."

Suddenly, Madison's eyes go wide, letting go of her mother's hand. "What? Wait…I saw Teddy go to bed last night! How…how did…?"

Nattie heard what she said and looked at her also confused as if it sounded she knew something and wasn't telling her. "How did what Madison?"

"No, I just am saying I saw him go to bed last night."

Nattie sits up more looking at her as she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder to pull her back towards her.

Suddenly Madison cringes and moves away from her and keeps the blanket around herself.

Nattie noticed the jerk from her but doesn't think too much of it, thinking it's just a feeling after telling her about her brother. "Honey, your brother had been beaten so badly his face was so horribly bad. His nose is broken, both eyes are bruised, and his jaw had bruises too."

Madison sits up more, but wasn't too surprised what she said about the injuries and realized what happened to him, but tries to keep it from her mom. "Can I go back to my room now? Please, mommy. I just want to lay down. I feel sick to my stomach."

"Of course pumpkin. But, if you need anything just let me know, okay?

Madison just nods at her, as she gets off the couch, and starts to leave, but then stops, turns back and goes back to the sofa keeping the blanket around her and leans down and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

Nattie smiles a little at Madison. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome!" Then she runs back to her room.

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Florida Hospital**

 **Emergency Room**

As the ambulance drove up to the Emergency doors of the hospital, the back doors quickly open as TJ, and both EMT's pull the gurney out and quickly gets the young boy through the doors and into an empty room. One EMT shouts out, "14-year-old Teddy Wilson was found lying face first between a bush and a tree unconscious, as you can see with bruises all over his face, stomach, and chest, possible internal bleeding.

The doctor looked at the kid with a shake of the head. The nurses surround the gurney, checking his body of anything else besides bruises. The doctor gently pushes down on his abdomen to feel if anything could be wrong inside of him. "Let's get a tube in his stomach and find out if there are drugs involved."

Just outside of the room, TJ overhears what he thought he heard and came into the room with a little anger. "Hey! My son has never done any drugs whatsoever! Who do you think you are judging my child like that?!" TJ barks pointing his finger at him.

"Mr. Wilson, you have to leave now. You can't be in here. I am trying to save your son's life. Go now!" The doctor said firmly.

TJ's face is turning red with anger and pounds the wall so hard he punches a hole in it, as he leaves the room.

The nurses and doctors continue working on the boy as one doctor carefully cuts an opening on his right side, then gently slides a tube just under his ribs into his stomach to drain out any additional matter and blood.

TJ quickly turns back around after seeing that when he suddenly felt lightheaded, covering his mouth. He felt as if he was about to vomit. So, he walked to the water fountain and quickly drank some water, then splashed some on his face. He finally sat down in the waiting area.

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ's Home**

 **9:30 AM**

Nattie was still on the couch laying on her side with the afghan over her, thinking of TJ and her son Teddy. Tears have been cried off and on, as she felt so exhausted. Just then, the telephone rang. Nattie reaches over and picks up the phone, and with a bit of a hoarse voice from all the crying, she answers it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Nattie, it's Stephanie."_

"Oh no!" Nattie said quickly.

 _"Oh no, what?"_

"TJ was supposed to call you to tell you he couldn't make it in. He forgot to call you. I'm so sorry Steph, there's a big reason for that." Nattie begins to get choked up again with tears in her eyes once again.

 _"Nattie? What's wrong? Where's TJ? He was supposed to be over an hour and a half ago. Did something happen to him?"_

Nattie shakes her head back and forth. "No, no…Steph you have to find a replacement for him, TJ is at the hospital with Teddy. Teddy was…Teddy…" Nattie just completely breaks down into the phone.

 _Stephanie hears this and is concerned now. "Nattie, I'm coming over, okay? Do you need anything that I can get you on the way to your place?_

All she can get out was two words. "Beth…please."

 _"Okay, okay. Will be there as quick as possible, all right? Let me get TJ's replacement first."_

"Th..thank you Steph!" Nattie hangs up and puts the phone on the little table by the couch and just cries into the pillow. "My baby…my sweet boy…why…why did this happen!" Her tears and pain she's feeling are slowly beginning to turn into frustration and anger every minute.

* * *

 **Maddie's Bedroom**

Meanwhile, Maddie got out of her bed, when she went looking for a long sleeve shirt to put on and jeans. She unbuttoned her pajama tops that had long sleeves on them and slowly takes it off her arms. Then taking off her pajama bottoms when we see her legs covered in purple, and blue bruises, and quite fresh. Her arms and shoulders were covered in them as well and saw several on her stomach.

She slowly reaches for her jeans first, and puts them on cringing slightly, and fastens the button and zips up the jeans. Then putting on a shirt that just goes below her elbows. Each movement she makes is sore for her. She grabs a loose fitting sweater that's just a little longer over her elbows.

"Oh my god, Teddy…what did you do!? Daddy is going to ground us for a lifetime if he knew!" She says to herself out loud.

She sighs and can't believe she has been able not to show the bruises all over her body. She even had one just above her lower back, remembering her mom had smacked her butt earlier which made her back hurt more.

She picked up her cellphone and went to her contact list and looked for a number. She found the phone number of Trish Stratus hoping she can talk to her, wondering if she can trust her about this problem. She's about to push the send button to call her as she is suddenly hesitant. "If I tell Aunt Trish about this, she could tell daddy and mommy and then I get into trouble."

She stops before she pushes the send button. Madison doesn't know what to do. She can't talk to her brother, and she doesn't know who she can trust and talk to about this. Madison is so scared what could happen if this secret got out. She knows what her parents do for a living, but she has never watched wrestling because she didn't want to see her parents get hurt like she did.

She throws her phone on the bed and sits back down on it as she looks around her room. She sees her stuffed animals her mom got her when she tours around the United States and in other countries. She loves all her stuffed animals. She grabs one of her favorites that she got recently when her mom went to Japan, a Panda Bear that is so cute and soft. She lays down on her bed holding it close to her. Finally, after frustration and feeling scared, she lets it out and cries into her Panda Bear and talks to her Panda as if it's real. "What am I going to do Buddy? If mommy and daddy knew, my butt would be just as sore, probably more! I can't tell them!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center - Orlando, Florida**

 **9:45 AM**

Stephanie is quickly trying to find Beth, as she looks down hallways, the gym, the locker rooms, then finally sees Beth talking with Santino. She practically sprints toward her yelling out her name, "Beth! Beth! Come with me now! Hurry!"

"Why? What's going on?!" She asks as she runs with Stephanie down the middle of chaos.

"Wait, my little Glamazon! Don't I get a little kiss goodbye!?" Santino shouts out to Beth.

Beth heard Santino what he yelled back to her and smiled. She turned around while running backward and blew him a kiss. Then quickly turns back around and continues to follow Stephanie.

Santino grabbed the kiss in mid-air she blew him and put his hand to his mouth, with that cocky grin and satisfaction. "She loves me!" He said as he did a little happy dance.

As Stephanie and Beth are running through a chaotic hallway, Stephanie spots Edge. "Hey Edge, I'm replacing Tyson Kidd with you tonight with Chris Jericho! Can't talk now have to run!" Stephanie shouted quickly as she ran past him.

"Okay but…" Edge started to say but was cut off by Stephanie disappearing through the crowds of people with Beth.

* * *

 **Unloading Dock/Parking Lot**

They both reach the unloading dock, where the back parking lot was. "I'll tell you when we get in the car!" Stephanie shouts.

"The car!? Where are we going? I have a match tonight you know!"

Stephanie and Beth reached her car and quickly pushes the button to unlock the vehicle. "Yes, I know that! You have plenty of time." Steph and Beth quickly get in the car, as Stephanie pushes the button to start the vehicle, and peels out in a hurry, nearly sideswiping some parked cards.

"Whoa! Oh my god!" Beth held onto the dashboard in front of her. "Hey hold on, I have to get my seatbelt on! What's going on Stephanie!?" She yells out quickly putting on her seatbelt. "Whew, okay Steph, tell me now! Why did you need me?"

Stephanie doesn't have time to put her seatbelt on, and drives quickly, trying hard not to go over the speed limit, then looks over at Beth. "It's Nattie. She needs us right now."

"Nattie? What's wrong is she alright? What happened? Tell me already!" Beth says without taking a breath.

"Breathe Beth! It's not her, it's TJ, he's at the hospital!"

"What!?" Beth asked in shock and concerned, as she watches Steph as she's flying down the streets. "You do know it takes about an hour and a half to get to her place right?"

"Why do you think I'm trying to get there fast? Beth when I was talking to her on the phone she barely was able to get anything out, she was crying so hard."

"How about we get there in one piece, huh? Slow down Steph, please!? If TJ is at the hospital, why is Nattie at home? And which hospital?

Stephanie sighs heavily. "She asked for you, and that's why. Just relax I will get us there in one piece." She said, hoping that is true.

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ's Home**

 **10:00 AM**

Nattie had cried so much and so hard, she cried herself to sleep on the couch. She was mentally exhausted from this traumatic turn in her life.

Just then, her mom came in from the front door, as she shuffled bags of groceries in her arms and over her shoulders. "Nattie! Come help me with the groceries!" She called out not knowing she was asleep on the couch. She's out of breath a little from the somewhat heavy bags, and quickly gets them to the counter. She continues to talk out loud to her. "Hey, Nattie! Come on I don't have all day!"

Just then Nattie awakes to the yells of her mother. "Mommy! Why must you shout!?" She sits up from the couch holding her ears as it echoes a little in the house. She lets out a long sigh and rubs her eyes.

Elizabeth was startled and dropped a gallon of milk. Luckily it didn't explode all over the floor. "Oh my god, Nat…you scared the living crap out of me. Were you sleeping?" She noticed her daughters face was red, and realizes she's been crying, and crying hard.

Nattie couldn't bear to tell her mother what happened to Teddy this morning, or rather last night. She tries to stand but her knees are weak and collapses back onto the couch and starts to cry again, as she covers her face with her hands.

Elizabeth doesn't like seeing her baby crying as she walks over to the couch and sits by her wrapping her arm around her daughter. "Honey, what is wrong? Did TJ do something? Or say something that hurt you? If TJ did something to you, he would regret the day he was born!..." She tries her hardest to comfort Nattie, as she slowly rubs her back to comfort her, and her other hand strokes her hair lightly.

Nattie buries her head into her mother. "Mommy, no it's not TJ…it's TJ Jr." She still hugs onto her mother for support. "He...he's in the hospital, mommy! He was beaten up so badly! You can barely recognize him because his face is so blue and purple. I couldn't face going to the hospital…I barely was able to be there when TJ had surgery on his neck. I was trying so hard to be strong for him."

Elizabeth is shocked and saddened. "Honey, I'm sure he will pull through this. He knows you love him so much, and he loves you, too."

"He has to mommy! I gave birth to him when I was 20 years old! I didn't even know what my future was going to be like." She sits up wiping her cheeks of tears that had fallen.

"Where is Madison? Why isn't she here with you? That's not right. Is she in her room?"

Nattie shakes her head. "No mommy, she is just as upset about this as I am and her father. Let her be alone."

Her mother looks at her, while she pushes hair from her face behind her ear. "Honey, in times like this you need the family with you. I will go get her okay?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. She's more likely to shout at you or shove you like she did to me this morning. I don't know what is wrong with her. Her personality isn't that sweet little girl of mine anymore. Something in her snapped, or something." Nattie explains to her mother.

"Well, I would be upset too if my brother was beaten up to a pulp and put in the hospital."

"Just leave her for now, Stephanie and Beth are coming over soon. I think Beth is the one to help Madison right now. You know how much she loves "Aunt Beth."

"Oh alright, I will be in the kitchen putting away the groceries."

Nattie smiles at her mother a little. "Mommy you know you don't have to do that. I mean buy groceries for us. For pete's sake, you only live not that far from us." She chuckles a little. "We are capable you know." She stands up and starts walking towards the front hallway when she noticed Steph pulling up their circular driveway.

Elizabeth saw Nattie was a little wobbly, because of the traumatic experience she had with Teddy. "Nattie, sit back down on the couch, I will get the door for heaven's sake, you should be resting." She walked to the door just as they were walking up to the door, and she opens it as she smiles a little at them.

"Hello, Mrs. Neidhart," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth."

Nattie didn't walk back to the couch when she saw Beth and felt relieved. "I'm so glad Steph got you to come out here." She noticed Beth in her wrestling attire. "You sure got here quick, and please tell me you took a plane here or helicopter, just don't say Stephanie drove."

Beth heard that and looked over at Stephanie, then back to Nattie. "Um, yeah we took a helicopter, and we landed in your backyard in your pool."

Nattie looked at Beth with a raised eyebrow. "So I take it that you had your seatbelt on, and that's why you made it here in one piece?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Nattie's comment. "Okay, okay, enough with the bad driving comments. I drive fine thank you!"

Nattie chuckled a little, as she turned around to walk them to the family room to sit down. Suddenly, out of nowhere Nattie's legs buckled as she collapsed to the floor and was out cold.

"NATTIE!" Beth shouted out as she almost dove to where she collapsed. "Nattie! Hey, wake up!" She patted her cheek a little, then looked up at her mother and Steph then back to her mother. "What is going on around here?"

Stephanie quickly went over to get a paper towel and doused it with water and filled a glass with water.

Beth lifted her up and over her shoulder and walked down into the family room down a few steps, then laid her down on the couch gently, and put the afghan over her. "Hey, Nattie come on, wake up." She moved hair from her face and patted her cheek again. "Come on, don't do this to me, remember we are a team! We could kick each other's ass if we wanted to!" Beth said in a bit of a frantic voice.

Just then, her eyes fluttered a bit and opened her eyes. "Wh..what happened?" She looked around and remembered she had been standing near the front hallway, and now she's on the couch.

They were all relieved and took a breath. "You passed out, Nattie!" Beth told her.

Nattie started to sit up on the couch. "I'm all right, actually, okay," Nattie said as she held her forehead for a moment and fluttered her eyes a little feeling dizzy.

"Here drink some water," Steph said holding the water.

"No, obviously you're not okay. Just lay there and rest, Steph told me about what happened to junior. I'm so sorry Nat."

"Beth, I just wanted…." Nattie again noticed Beth in her wrestling attire. "Beth, you didn't cancel your match did you?"

Beth looked at her with a slight roll of her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject on me. Did you even eat this morning?"

"Nat, I will make you something okay?" Her mother said.

"Okay you guys, please don't fuss over me." She looked up at Beth as she took a sip of water. "You can do something for me, Beth."

"Anything for you, you know that," Beth told her as she had her arm around her shoulder.

"Will you go check on Madison, please. She still is acting strangely. I don't know what's going on with her lately, it's been at least six months since she's been acting up." Nattie said holding her forehead. "You know she shoved me this morning?"

Steph looked at Nattie. "How could you not know what's up with her?"

"I don't know; I didn't notice until a few months ago. Madison got into trouble at school, and yelled at the teacher, and slapped one of her classmates." Nattie explained.

"Okay, I will go talk with Madison then. Don't get up off the couch or I will throw you back down on it." Beth joked and smiled at her.

Nattie looked at her and shook her head. "Yeah? Well, I'll use my sharpshooter on you then!"

Beth laughed and walked out of the family room and down the hallway to Madison's room.

Steph sat down across from Nattie in the recliner. "Well, I guess it's just me and you, and your mother. Oh and don't think I couldn't throw you down back on the couch either." Steph also jokes with a fake sneer.

"Fine! I won't be then. Geez! Excellent friends you guys turned out to be!" Nattie sighed, wondering about what's going on at the hospital.

* * *

 **Madison's Bedroom**

Beth walks up to Madison's door and knocks softly, "Hey Madison, guess who?"

Madison is laying on her stomach on her bed playing on her tablet, trying to beat her high score on Candy Crush when she heard the knock. "Guess who what?" Madison answers.

"Guess who's behind your door?!" Beth replied back and chuckled a little.

Madison rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a small smile on her face. "Umm, is it Santa Claus?"

Beth laughs to herself. "Hey! Do I sound like a man to you?"

Madison covers her mouth and laughs. "Um well, I did hear years ago, that Layla and Michelle said you were a man!"

Beth's eyes widen when she hears that. "Oh, you are in so much trouble little girl…" She opened the door as she stood in the doorway with both hands on her hips like Wonder Woman with her wrestling attire on then suddenly barrels inside and dove onto her bed, and grabs Madison turning her over and tickles her like crazy.

Madison laughs and wriggles around trying to get away from her. "Ahhhhhhhh! Stop! Stop! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" she laughs uncontrollably. "Ahhhhhhhh! Aunt Beth stop! I'm going to pee myself!" She kept laughing when she finally got out from under her, quickly stood up, then immediately smacks Beth on her butt as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Hey! Whoa, oh you, you're going to get it now!" Beth said with a squint of her eyes and smiled. She grabbed Madison again and playfully put her over her knee and smacked her rear-end, but not hard, only in fun.

"No, no! Stop!" Madison got that feeling again when someone else did that to her but not in a fun way, and didn't like it. "Okay! Okay, don't spank me, Aunt Beth!" Madison said as her voice cracked a little as she quickly began hurting and sore all over her body now, forgetting for the moment in all her fun, she started to hurt all over now.

That's when Beth noticed her grimace a little. As she finally gets her breath back. "Hey, sweetie are you okay? Other than the tickle monster getting you." She smiled a little at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, you just tuckered me out, Aunt Beth." She moves her long sleeves back down again to her wrist as she sits back down on her bed and lies on her stomach as she feels more comfortable because of her back was hurting from the bruises she got.

Beth looks at her and tilts her head to look at her face. She knows what a grimace looks like. "Is there anything you want to talk about, sweetie?"

Madison doesn't look up at her, as she lays her head down on her bed. "No, not really," as she sighs a long sigh. "I'm just glad school is over for the year. I want to go to the beach, but mommy and daddy are always so busy, they can't take me. I also wanted to go to Disney World, too. Teddy wanted to go to with me, but…" She paused as a tear ran down her cheek. "He can't now."

Beth takes a deep breath. "Hey come here kiddo." She says with her arms out to her. "I have a shoulder here for you."

Madison looks up at her, which makes her cry even more and scoots next to her and hugs her tightly, laying her head on her chest as all the feelings she had about being hurt and her brother beat up is all coming out in tears.

Beth sighs heavily, and gently rubs her back, trying to comfort her the way she has since she was a little girl. She held her letting her cry as she had a tear fall quickly wiping it away and wishing she could do something for Nattie, TJ, and the kids.

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **12:00 PM**

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

TJ had been sitting in the chair by Teddy's bed since he was moved into his private room. He looked at his 14-year-old son and wished he knew what happened. He clenched his fists feeling angry, but took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wants to kill the son-of-a-bitch who did this to his son.

Teddy lies there with a tube in his arm and a tube in his chest, to drain any extra blood or fluid that was in his lungs when he was beaten up so badly. TJ looks at his son's face. He barely looks like himself. He looks at his torso and sees all the bruises. "What monster would do this to my son! I will find out who did this to you, Teddy, don't worry. When I do, he will regret the day he was born!"

He sits back down, not sure when he will wake up. He takes out his phone and calls home.

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ's Home**

Nattie is sitting on the couch, as she eats some lunch her mother made for her, Stephanie is sitting at the kitchen counter talking with Elizabeth.

Suddenly, the phone rings and startles Nattie a little as she quickly picks up the phone. "Hello?" Nattie answers.

 _"Hey babe, it's me."_

"TJ! What's going on, is Teddy going to be okay? He has to be!" Nattie says with some panic in her voice.

 _"Nat, Nat, he will be okay, he has to stay in the hospital a couple of days. They want to watch over him, to make sure the medication will help him. He has all these tubes in him, Nat." His voice cracks as he tries not to break down. "The doctor said that his lung had collapsed, he has three broken ribs, and he's wrapped up. No infections. Nat, something else that I wish I wouldn't have to say…"_

"TJ? What is it?" Nattie said feeling as if she had a lump in her throat.

 _"They asked me if we discipline him with a belt," TJ said._

"Oh my god, TJ you know we don't! Yes, we've spanked him when he was younger, but never with an implement!" Nattie says quickly.

 _"Nattie, he's still unconscious, they aren't sure when he could wake up. I'm going to stay here for a while. I won't be home for a few more hours."_

"Okay TJ. Give him a kiss for me please?"

 _"I will love you, babe."_

"Love you, too TJ." Nattie hangs up.

Elizabeth looks up and wonders. "Nat, how is Teddy doing? Is he coming home today?"

Nattie shakes her head back and forth and starts crying all over again. "Mommy, no he's not! There is so much wrong with him. He hasn't even woken up yet!" She cries into her hands.

Stephanie looks up at Elizabeth, but then gets up and goes over to Nattie. "I'm so sorry Nattie." She puts her arms around Nattie pulling her into her arms and hugs her. "Hey Teddy is a strong kid, he will get better. I know it. He is such a good boy, whoever did this will get their justice."

Nattie continues to cry into Stephanie's arms, all she wants is her boy to come back home, "I just want my baby home!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Madison's Bedroom**

 **1:00 PM**

Madison continues crying about her brother Teddy getting beaten up when she knows what happened. But it got out of hand and made everything worse. She is upset, crying mostly because she knows she and Teddy will be in so much more trouble because of their age.

Beth wishes she could do something for Madison. "Hey now, your brother will be okay. Don't worry. You know your mommy and daddy will make sure he recovers as quickly as possible. I get bruises all the time, and look at me now? Yes, I have sprained an ankle every now and again, but I got through it." As she kept holding onto her and hugging her.

Madison shook her head back and forth. "No, it won't! Teddy is worse!" She scoots herself on Beth's lap more with her head on her shoulder, sniffling a little as she wiped her cheek off and felt safer with her than she would with her mom or dad.

"What do you mean worse? This happened to him before?" Beth asked wondering why Nattie didn't mention it to her.

As Madison was about to answer, Beth noticed a part of her shirt was riding up on her and was about to pull it back down when she noticed a black and blue bruise as well as what looked like a red welt. She pulled her shirt down and didn't think too much of it at that time. She was just trying to console her.

Madison realized she slipped something out, and then tried to cover it up. "No...no I mean it will just make it worse. I mean…" Madison decided to stop talking and didn't want to say anything more about it. She sat up on her lap and sighed wiping her cheeks of the tears she cried. "I'm sorry Aunt Beth I didn't mean to. You must think I'm just a big cry baby. I just want my brother home; I want him to get better soon." She slides off her lap, and she turns around and gets back on her bed laying on her stomach again. I'm sorry I wasted your time, Aunt Beth. I waste everybody's time, even at school. Those kids are always mean to me. I hate it! They call me names and take my lunch money. I hardly ever eat lunch because they steal my money from me."

Beth raised her eyebrow at what she said and wonders if Nattie and TJ know about this. "I'm so sorry Madison. I'm sure your mommy and daddy can talk to the teacher about that?"

Madison looked up at her right away and sat up with a grimace because her back is hurting her. "No, no please…please don't tell them!" Madison pleads with her.

"You have to tell them so that they can help you!"

She shakes her head back and forth. "No, don't! I don't want them to know. Then I'll get into trouble." Madison tells her and knows Teddy would get into trouble as well for fighting with them. "I want to be alone right now, please. It's nothing about you Aunt Beth; I love you and all, I just want to be alone right now."

Beth sighs and strokes back some hair that fell in front of her eyes. "You sure? I don't mind being here with you."

"I know, I love you Aunt Beth as much as I do mommy and daddy." She puts her head to the side feeling tired. "I'm just tired," Actually she's getting sleepy because of the pain pills she's been taking for her hurt back, which Nattie and TJ don't know about either.

"Alright, you do look tired, why don't you just take a nap then?" Beth grabs a blanket and puts it over her. "Just rest," Beth said as she leans down to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Love you baby girl."

Madison is drifting, but responds, "Love you, too…" She falls asleep pretty quickly.

Beth sighed and looked around her room for a moment, then back at Madison, remembering what she saw on her lower back area, and decides to look at it again. She lifts the blanket carefully, then slowly and carefully lifts up her shirt…when she sees what she's been hiding. This sweet 11-year-old girl has bruises and red welts on her back, those looking fresh. She wonders what has been going on, but doesn't speculate just yet. She pulls her shirt back down and covers her again, then quietly leaves her bedroom into the hallway.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center – Orlando, Florida**

We see Charlotte Flair and her friend Dana Brooke in their wrestling attire about to have a practice run before later tonight in the ring when Charlotte's cell phone begins to ring. She picks it up. "Hello?"

 _"Yes, is this Charlotte Flair?"_

"Yes, it is, what can I do for you? Make it quick please I'm busy."

 _"This is Wesley Chapel Hospital. We found your number in the pocket of a pair of jeans of a young man when he was brought into our Emergency Room."_

Charlotte looks at Dana, as they are both confused. "Can you tell me the name of this guy?" Charlotte asked.

 _"His name is Teddy James Wilson, Jr." the nurse answered._

Both Charlotte and Dana looked at each other a bit panicked. "Um yeah, I know that kid. Why is he in the hospital?"

 _"Are you related to him?"_

Charlotte froze, and she had to think fast. "Ah, yeah he's my nephew. Can you tell me why he's there? I had no idea about this!"

 _"Well, he was severely beaten up, his esophagus is bruised, he had a collapsed lung, three broken ribs and contusions all over his chest, stomach and his back had red marks like belt marks. His dad is already here with him, do you want me to let him know you are coming?"_

"Oh, god! Oh sorry, I mean no it's okay, I will seem him later, I have something I have to do today." Charlotte stuttered out. "Thank you, though, goodbye!" As she clicked off her speaker phone.

"Charlotte! What are you going to do, you know Nattie doesn't like you, if his dad finds out, you know how his temper is!" Dana said quickly. "I would hate to be in your shoes, in fact, I'd watch out. You could end up in the hospital by both Nattie and TJ!"

Charlotte looks worried to almost scared at this point and sits down on the corner of a steel box next to her. She still is stunned what she just heard.

Dana kind of moves a little out of the way from her, just in case someone comes barreling in and attacks her.

* * *

 **Lunch Area**

The lunch room has an average amount of superstars eating their lunch and talking. It's a little bit loud, but able to hear what people are saying.

In the far right corner of the room at a table, Becky Lynch, Fandango, Trish Stratus, Ashley, John Cena, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella and Kelly Kelly are there chatting and eating.

"Hey Trish, have you heard that Nattie is only working a few days out of the week? What's up with that?" Becky asks.

"Well, you know she has two kids right?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah, I know that I have been helping Junior how to wrestle. He is not bad; I can see where he gets it from now. ME!" she chuckles.

Trish looks at Becky with a raised eyebrow. "Did Nattie approve of you training him? You do know he's only 14 years old right?"

"Yeah, so?" Becky responded.

Trish looks at her funny. "Are you sure? Nattie was telling me a few weeks ago she never wants her son or daughter doing any wrestling at least for another ten years or more. They are way too young to be doing wrestling moves the way we do."

Becky looks at Trish, and takes a gulp of her drink and looks around the table and sees everyone is listening and watching her.

"Becky, if Junior were my kid I would do the same thing," John said.

Becky sighed to herself. "Well, Junior did say he said it was alright with his mom and dad. I figured it was cool."

Nikki and Brie are shaking their heads at Becky. "Becky if I were you I'd retire now and take a plane back to Japan if I were you. You don't want to be around when TJ or Nattie finds out." Nikki says.

"Fine, okay! Okay! Enough, I get the picture. We have a match tonight you know I can't just leave the building right now." Becky stands up and kicks the table behind her and walks away without her tray of trash on the table.

Everybody looks and watches Becky leave. "Boy, if TJ finds out, she'll either be in a casket or the hospital," Fandango tells them.

Everyone nods in agreement and goes back to chatting with one another.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

Becky walked into the locker room, still dressed for her match tonight and gets her cell phone out of her locker and checks it for any messages. None. "Whew! I can't believe Junior made me train him without his parents' permission. God, I hope he doesn't squeal on me."

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ's Home**

As it nears two p.m., Beth walked into the family room from Madison's bedroom and sees Stephanie still here, and Nattie was sitting on the couch with her feet up. "Nattie, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks as she sits down across from her in the recliner, as Stephanie is sitting on the opposite of the couch from Nattie.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Nattie asks.

"Um, I know this isn't any of my business, and you can stop me if you want, but…do you…um…" Beth is having a hard time asking this because of how delicate this kind of a thing is with parents.

"Come on Beth just ask me. I won't bite!" she chuckles.

"Nattie, this is serious, don't try to be funny." Beth took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry, go ahead." She sits up a little more seeing how hard this is for Beth to ask her.

"Do you or TJ um…"

"Beth! What is it? If it's about sex with TJ, we are fine so thank you! We do it well, as you can see we have two amazing kids to prove it!"

"Oh geez, Nattie! It has nothing to do with SEX!" She finally has the guts to ask. "Do you and TJ spank your kids with a belt?! There I asked, happy now?" Beth puts her face into her hands, letting out what felt like she was holding her breath.

Nattie looked at her stunned at not only the question but remembers TJ saying that same thing about Teddy. "What the hell? Why would you even ask that!? We've spanked our kids, yes, but why would you ask that?!" Nattie stood up and looked down at her.

Beth looks up at Nattie, as she then stood up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm asking because I saw what looked like belt marks on Madison's lower back! I had to ask you Nattie! Don't hate me for asking. I had to!"

Stephanie stood up and walks up to both of them putting her hands between them. "Okay, you two go back to your corners, now! We are here for Nattie remember?" She said looking at Beth with glaring eyes.

Nattie starts huffing and puffing a little staring Beth in the face shaking her head a little. "How dare you, Beth! I mean how dare you assume TJ and I would belt our children! That is just…crazy!"

"Nattie! Just stop don't get so riled up!" Elizabeth tells her now walking into the family room where everyone is. "She just asked you a question that needed to be answered. Don't fight with Beth or anyone unless it's in the ring!"

Beth looked over at Stephanie. "I think you need to take me back to the Performance Center. I have to practice my moves…unless Nattie here wants to go one on one right here!" Beth says a bit on edge.

"You want to Beth? Come on you can practice on me, but you better be prepared for what I'm going to do to you!" Nattie says. Her finger pointing right in her face.

Beth looked again into her eyes seeing she's serious. "You got a belt around here I can use?" Beth says not joking, not able to believe she doesn't use a belt on her kids. She looked around quickly and saw Steph was wearing one. "Give me your belt Steph now!" She shouted with her hand outstretched.

Stephanie and Nattie's mother can't believe what Beth just said to Nattie as they both look at each other. "Oh god! Will you two stop it! This is not a ring you two!" Stephanie shouts out.

"Steph!" Beth shouted again looking at her.

Nattie gulps just a little looking at Steph with pleading eyes "no" still furious at Beth for even asking that question.

Stephanie then shakes her head knowing Beth could slam her to the floor. "Sorry Nattie," She hands Beth her belt.

Nattie and Beth are face to face both are huffing and puffing not looking away from each other. Both look as if they are going to explode on each other. Beth wraps the belt around her hand leaving about eight inches of slack.

Then, Nattie moves her couch back as far as it went and moved the recliner as well as the coffee table shoving it against the wall. Which now the room looks like a ring.

Stephanie and Elizabeth roll their eyes and back away from them. "This can't be happening! Come on you two are friends! You have been friends most of your adult lives! Stop this insanity! Think about Teddy right now! He is covered in bruises remember? Those bruises were from someone hitting him!"

Beth and Nattie are too involved with each other hearing anything Stephanie has to say, when suddenly, Nattie grabs onto Beth before she could do anything with the belt and quickly puts her in a headlock as they crash to the floor together

Beth groaned as she is taken to the floor, and tries to free herself from Nattie's headlock. She counters her headlock and gets out of it, getting behind her as she pushed her down on her hands and knees hard. "Let's see how you like it Nattie!" Beth says as she smacks the belt on Nattie's back, just hard enough to let it hurt her.

"Owwww!" Nattie shouts out holding her back. "Oh, my god! Beth, please stop!"

Beth smacks her again on her lower back a little harder. "How does it feel Nattie huh? Just think of what that little girl of yours went through!"

"Owwww! No stop! Please, Beth, stop!" Nattie drops flat to the floor holding her back still, now with tears down her face her body shakes a little

"No, I won't!" Beth said. "You're going to feel what that little girl felt and then tell me that you don't belt your children!"

"Beth stop it! You're hurting my daughter!" Elizabeth shouted at her and was about to go down to her to stop her when Stephanie holds her back shaking her head.

Nattie starts to get up off the floor as she's on her knees pushing herself up with her hands.

Stephanie sighs and looks over at Elizabeth, "Let them handle it, you know Nattie and Beth will work it out.

Beth finds her opportunity to get the last lick to Nattie. She puts her left hand down on Nattie's back to steady herself and with the belt in her other hand she gives one last hard smack on Nattie's butt.

"Owwwwwww! Oh my god Beth!" Nattie shouted out and rolled away from her, and stood up quickly rubbing herself and how much that hurt her.

Beth threw the belt over in front of Stephanie. She stood in the stance of ready to continue their rough housing.

Nattie grimaced a bit more still feeling the sting on her back and butt and looked over at Beth with a scowl on her face. She quickly lunged toward Beth grabbing onto her shoulders, as Beth grabbed onto Nattie's shoulders and they scuttled for a moment when Beth grabbed her hair and flipped her over her shoulder, as Nattie is flung half on the floor with her back against the couch.

Nattie quickly groaned in pain as the floor is much harder than the ring floor, but quickly gets up holding her back. Nattie quickly slugged Beth in her side hard enough to get her thrown against the wall. Beth groaned as she slumps to the floor in pain.

Beth looked up at Nattie gritting her teeth, as she gets up and throws a punch at her face, as Nattie dodged it when Nattie gave Beth a hard slap across her face.

Beth groans holding her face, looking at her with anger. She grabbed Nattie as if about to give her the glam slam and pushed her up and over her head as she is turned around facing the couch, and is tossed right on the couch.

Luckily for Nattie, it's soft as she lands but does hit her forehead on the arm of the couch and bounces off and lands on the floor.

Beth quickly went over to her and kicked her in her side numerous times. Each time Nattie yells out in pain.

While Stephanie and Elizabeth seem not able to stop this, they just stay away and let them slug it out, which they both think is all ridiculous what they are doing just because of a question that needed answering.

Nattie groans in more pain holding her stomach, hoping she doesn't kick her bladder. As she remembers what happened, the last time Naomi got her in the abdomen. Nattie is furious and quickly grabbed hold of Beth's leg twisting it as it makes Beth turn and lay flat on the floor.

"Oh my god, Nattie! Please!" Beth knew where this was headed. "Ahhhhhh!" Beth has been in that situation not that long ago with her in the ring. "No! Nattie don't!" Beth shouts out loudly.

Nattie laughs her famous deep laugh as she quickly puts her in the Sharpshooter hold snugly and tightly. "Yeah, baby!"

Beth yells out in pain again, her back contorted and legs held tightly. "Ahhhhh! Nattie! Please! Let me go!" Knowing she heard the same thing coming from Nattie when she belted her back knowing she deserved it for what she did to Nattie

Just at that moment, Madison woke up hearing the shouting and loud pounding she wondered what was going on as she walked down the hall toward the family room, and sees her mom wrestling Aunt Beth seeing it's hurting her. Sudden tears start running down her face, remembering what happened to her brother and herself. "NO! STOP!" She yells out.

Stephanie and Elizabeth are startled from Madison's shouting and shocked she's witnessing this from her mother and Beth. Stephanie runs over to her and holds onto her in a hug, tries turning her away from this.

"MOMMY! AUNT BETH! STOP! STOP THIS!" she cries out with tears streaming down her face, as Stephanie tries to pull her away from watching this.

That's when Beth hears Madison's voice, as she's still in pain trying to get out of the Sharpshooter hold, out of habit she taps on the floor quickly and hard.

Nattie also hears Madison, hearing her cries and shouting for her to stop. She quickly let's go of her best friend while Nattie also has tears running down her face realizing what she has done to her best friend on purpose. "Oh god! Wh..what have I done!" Nattie collapses on her knees on the floor and cries into her hands.

Beth quickly gets up and is out of breath, and hurting from that sharpshooter hold. She looks at Nattie, tears in her eyes, as they stream down her face as well. She sits on the recliner, holding her side with her head down, not out loud crying but she feels it inside her.

Stephanie still holds onto Madison as she turns back around trying to jerk away from her and looks at her mom and Aunt Beth. "Why!? What are you doing!? Mommy! Why?!" Madison looks over at Beth. "Aunt Beth why are you doing this!? Mommy loves you! And…and mommy I know you love Aunt Beth! Please don't do this to each other! This is MY HOUSE!" Just like her, Aunt Paige says. Madison's face is red from crying, still, cries as she shouts at both of them.

She sees her grandma and runs over to her hugging her tightly and continues crying into her. "Please stop them, grandma! Why were they fighting!?"

Stephanie looked at everyone and started to push back the furniture. Beth helped, too as she wipes her face off of tears.

Nattie still in the center where the coffee table is supposed to be as she continues crying, thinking of what she just did to her best friend, and remembers her baby boy is in the hospital for something similar to this.

Beth walked slowly over to Nattie, hurting, but goes to her and reaches her hand out for her to take. "Nattie, I'm sorry."

Nattie looked up at Beth, seeing her hand in front of her, face red, mascara running down her face. Slowly, Nattie gets up with Beth's help looks at her, as she reached out to her face and wiped away Beth's tears as well, "I am so sorry, too. I don't know what came over me, I'm just so tired, mentally and now physically. I keep forgetting how strong you are." She smirks a little, but then puts her arms around Beth and hugs her. "I'm so sorry Beth, you know I love you!"

Beth hugs her back just as well letting out a sigh of relief. "I know you do, I love you, too!" She said giving Nattie a light pat on her bottom trying to comfort her,

Nattie jumped slightly still feeling the sting on her back and now her butt. She can't imagine what her daughter felt when she got this same type of belting.

Stephanie was very relieved and looked at the time. "Beth we need to get you back; your match will start in two hours."

"Yes, I better get going." She lets go of the hug and smiles at Nattie. "We sure know how to fight. Don't we?"

Nattie chuckles a little, "We sure do, but let's not do this again at least in our personal lives! Only the ring! And NO BELTS!"

Beth smiled and chuckled at her. "Yes, let's not." Beth looked over at Madison. "Can I have a hug goodbye, too?"

Madison looks up at her grandma, as Elizabeth nods a "yes go ahead" look to her granddaughter. Madison wipes her face off and runs over to Beth, and puts her arms around her and hugs her. "Aunt Beth, please don't fight anymore with mommy. I don't like it, I will never get into wrestling ever, it's dangerous."

Beth sighed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Okay munchkin, don't worry, I won't. Love you squirt!" Beth lets go of the hug.

Stephanie walked to the front door and opened it and waits for Beth.

Nattie looks at Beth and smiles a little at her seeing how much Madison needs her in her life, and vice versa.

Madison runs back to her mother, and grabs onto her and gives her a hug, too. As Nattie hugs her back, she rubs her back to make her feel better as she always used to do for her daughter when she's upset.

"Good luck on your match tonight Beth!" Nattie said with a smile. "I know you can do it!"

"Thanks, Nattie!" Beth answered back as Stephanie and Beth walk out shutting the door behind them.

Nattie looks down at Madison, as she still holds onto her. She remembers what Beth said about the red welt marks on her back, as she rubs her back gently she starts raising her shirt up a little, and now sees the red welt marks on her lower back. She closes her eyes for a moment and then keeps hugging her but gently, as she wonders who has done this to her daughter and also Teddy. She has just as much rage as TJ does when it comes to their children. Whoever is hurting their children will pay for it, in one way or another. Nattie promises they will pay.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **5:00 PM**

TJ has fallen asleep in the chair to the side of Teddy's bed, and his head is back against the wall. Since he's been there with his son the entire time, he promised himself he wouldn't leave his son for anything in the world.

As TJ is in a deep sleep, he starts to dream of something that is making him twitch in his sleep. His head moves slightly back and forth as if someone is punching him fast and hard. As dreams go, sometimes they seem so real, but yet, they can be scary, uncomfortable, or even good dreams. This dream was no exception. He was close to beating up someone so badly, and they are close to being unconscious, bruised and bloodied. But who is this person being beaten up? Time will tell

Just then Teddy's eyes are slowly trying to open up. His face so swollen, and bruised so bad, you can hardly recognize him. His fingers are starting to move. Then, he tries to speak, but nothing comes out. He doesn't know where he is as his eyes start to open wider.

Teddy can only look up because he can't move his neck with the neck brace they have given to him to be cautious.

Just then, a nurse walks in quietly to check on Teddy. She goes up to his stats on the monitor. His blood pressure is up just a little, and his breathing is slow but stable. Heart rate is a bit fast. She looks at Teddy when she can see he's trying to wake up. She quickly runs back to the door and shouts out, "Doctor Richardson, the boy is waking up! Come quickly!"

The doctor races to the room, which just then TJ is woken by noises and shouts. "Hey, what's happening? What's going on with my son!?"

The nurse quickly goes to him and tries to stay calm. "Sir, you have to stay away, just sit down and relax, the doctor is here for him."

"I just want to know what has happened! I have a right to know!" TJ raised his voice, and his temper gets the better of him.

The doctor takes out her stethoscope from in her jacket pocket and listens to Teddy's heart. She notices his eyes are fluttering open as she grabs her light and flashes it in both eyes. She smiles a little at him, making sure everything was going to be okay. She puts her hand to his and wraps it around his hand. "Can you squeeze my hand, Teddy?"

Teddy is looking up at her in her eyes when he tries to squeeze, but can't do it very hard. He is trying to speak opening his mouth when he begins to panic. His heart rate starts to go a little faster, as his blood pressure seems to go down a little. He keeps trying to say something but he can't when a tear rolls down his blue and blackened face.

"Calm down Teddy. You'll be okay. Your dad is here for you. He's been here all day since you were brought in. Just relax, we need your heart rate down and blood pressure up a little." Dr. Richardson tells him.

Teddy still is upset, as he doesn't hear his mom's voice or sisters voice. He is scared and keeps trying to say something.

The doctor turns to his dad. "Mr. Wilson, is there any chance your wife is coming to see him today?"

TJ looks at her and seems to have a blank look on his face, realizing his son can't talk. His fists become clenched tight, still foggy coming out of the dream he had when he woke up. "I...I don't know…she's home with our daughter. I don't want our daughter seeing her brother like this. I'm not sure how my wife will take this either. She is the one that found Teddy like this in our backyard." TJ explains.

"Well, I guess you can still call her and just tell her about her son." Dr. Richardson responds.

TJ just nods his head "okay" and turns around and lets out a long blow of air, then turns back around. "I will call her."

Dr. Richardson smiles and nods. "For now, I will give him some pain medication, so he's comfortable. With all the severe bruises he will be in pain most definitely. The nurse will also give him a tetanus shot. We don't know what all happened to Teddy, so we are just cautious."

"Thank you, doctor." TJ waits patiently until the nurse and doctor are out of the room so he can see his son.

"You are very welcome sir." She turns and walks out of the room.

The nurse then walks to the locked cabinet doors, and unlocks it and looks for the pain medication, and pulls out oxycodone and tetanus. She pulls the liquid in two separate needles, and places them on a small tray, then walks to Teddy.

TJ looks over at Teddy just as the nurse takes one needle and inserts it into his upper arm, and quickly pushes the liquid through and into Teddy.

TJ takes one look at the needle and feels lightheaded, so he looks away as he can't stand needles himself, so he pulls out his cellphone and calls Nattie at home.

The nurse then takes the tetanus needle and inserts the needle into the soft part of his left cheek near his hip. She finishes, and walks quietly out of the room.

* * *

 **Nattie & TJ's Home – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **5:30 PM**

Nattie is in the kitchen making dinner for her and Madison and hopefully TJ if he makes it back in time. She is making homemade pizza, as she finished the final touches with the mixture of toppings. She then puts the large sized pizza into the oven which is already nice and hot, then shuts the oven door.

Just then, the phone rings as Nattie jumps a little. "Damn, I need to change that ringtone, that just scares the crap out of me." She picks up the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Baby it's me, TJ."_

"Well, I'm glad it is. How is Teddy doing?"

 _Well, a nurse just came in, and she's giving him pain medicine and a tetanus shot. She says since we don't know what happened to his body, besides being pummeled to death, with that blood he had over his stomach there was a sharp object involved."_

Nattie sighed into the phone. "Be home soon okay? I made pizza!"

 _"Sounds good to me, you are such a good wife to me. Love you so much. See you soon!"_

Nattie looks over into the family room seeing Madison playing video games while she's sitting on the big soft, comfortable bean bag chair she got for her last birthday. She grabs a towel and wipes off her hands, and puts it back on the counter and cleans up a little. She finishes and walks into the family room and sits on the couch which is next to Madison on her bean bag chair.

Madison is playing on her SuperNES video game Ms. PacMan. She was too busy playing to notice her mom sitting behind her watching her.

Nattie sits there for a few minutes when she reached out and gently strokes her long hair when Madison suddenly freaks out and jumping off the bean bag to the side shouting out, "NO! STOP IT! NO MORE!"

Nattie was startled and looks at Madison with a confused look on her face. "What?! Stop what?! I was just doing what I always did with you." Nattie says with a raised voice.

Madison was reacting out of habit. She was breathing a little fast and had a cringing look on her face. "No! Don't touch me that way! I don't like it!" Madison said as she stayed away from her mother.

Nattie then wonders what or who could have possibly made her this way. "Madison, come here." She reaches her hand out for her to take.

Madison shakes her head no. Her body is still reacting to her being scared at that moment and is shaking a little. "I don't want to go back ever again! I told Teddy that!"

Nattie is now really concerned hearing her daughter say what she just said. She gets up off the couch and walks back to the kitchen, and turns the oven off. Then she walks back into the family room, and slowly walks over to her. "Maddie, I think we should take you to see a doctor, okay? You aren't yourself, and you panic too quickly. Whatever it is you are keeping from daddy and me, you know you can always tell us. We will never get mad at you. Just be honest okay?" Her hand is still out for her daughter to take.

Madison just stands there like she's frozen in fear just looking at her mom in the eyes. "No, I don't need to see a doctor! Please don't make me! I'm too scared, please mommy don't make me!" She starts getting upset even more and slumps down on the floor and finally breaks down.

Nattie's heart is breaking seeing her 11-year-old daughter having a break down like this, and isn't sure what she should do. She sighs, feeling like there is only one way to help her. She picks up the Afghan and walks slowly to Madison. "I just want to put this around you okay? Your body is shaking, and it looks like you are cold. Okay?"

Madison cries into her hands as her head is down when the Afghan is placed around the back of her shoulders.

Tears also run down Nattie's face, and she just wants both of her children to be safe and not to be afraid anymore. Nattie reached over and picked up her purse, and the keys to the car. She puts her purse on her shoulder keeping it behind her somewhat and puts the keys into her pocket.

Madison tries to calm down as she wipes her face, sniffling back the tears. Just then 2Pawz come out from hiding, sensing something is wrong and walks over to Madison, rubbing her arms and hands, then on her knees trying to get her attention.

Madison starts to pet him, Nattie watches and smiles a little knowing how much her daughter loves 2Pawz. Finally, Madison has calmed down after holding 2Pawz and petting him. His purr is loud and felt contentment in his master's arms.

Nattie found the chance and wishes she didn't have to do this and quickly wrapped the afghan around the front of her.

"Mommy! What are you doing?" she shouts.

"I'm so sorry baby. I have to take you to see a doctor." She tries to be extra careful because of the bruises she could have along with those red welts on her back.

"No! I don't want to! Please don't make me!" Madison tries to wriggle out of her mother's arms, shaking her head back and forth.

Thank goodness for Nattie, her daughter is very light and keeps her in her arms like she had cradled her as a baby. She walked out of the family room and past the kitchen to the garage. The whole way Madison is crying and trying to get away from her mother but isn't strong enough for her mother's hold on her.

Nattie opens the car door on the passenger side and quickly keeps her wrapped and puts on her seatbelt. "This is for your own good, pumpkin. I don't want you to hurt yourself or get hurt by someone else, okay? I love you so much!" Nattie tells her keeping her arms and hands inside the Afghan as the belt is not too tight across her chest.

She runs to the driver's side and quickly starts the car, opens the garage and pulls out shutting the garage door.

Madison gets more upset and trying hard to get free. "STOP! Let me out! I don't want to see any doctor, I don't like doctors, they scare me! Please, mommy! Don't make me!"

Nattie keeps driving and quickly, as tears run down her face, hating seeing her daughter who was nothing but a sweet, shy kind of girl that is lost now, and wishes whoever did this to her daughter that they find who did this to them and make them pay dearly for hurting Madison and Teddy.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center – Orlando, Florida**

 **6:15 PM**

 **Locker Room**

All the women had finished their matches for the day, as they all walked into the locker room to get ready to go home.

Several of them quickly got out of their wrestling attire down to nothing and put towels around them. Trish picked up her soap and shampoo, as did Beth, Paige and Kelly Kelly. A few others just went home with their wrestling attire still on.

Charlotte came in with Dana to get undressed as well to take a shower. When they walk in, they notice everyone else was in the shower. Charlotte looks around making sure no one was around the room. "Dana, I still don't know what to do! If that nurse tells TJ that Teddy's Aunt Charlotte was teaching him how to wrestle, I'm a dead woman for sure! How was I supposed to know the kid lied to me about his parents approving!?" She starts to undress and gets her soap and shampoo as well. "I'm glad it's just not me. Becky will be a dead woman as well. How in the world did we both get duped by these kids!"

"Don't ask me! You were the one that was teaching him! I just was standing by watching you guys!" Dana exclaimed.

Charlotte looks at her as if saying, 'Oh no don't you dare try to get out of this.' If I go down, you go down with me. You got it!?"

Dana just rolled her eyes. "You are nuts Charlotte! I don't even know why I even wanted to be your protégé anymore! Or your friend! I've had enough! And poor Nattie! I should not have helped you win that damn match!" Dana said quickly as she gathered up her things and quickly walked out in her wrestling attire.

Charlotte was furious and screamed out the loudest swear word ever, "#$&%*$%"!

 ** _(This is a PG-13 story, which is why it's bleeped out!)_** **_Unfortunately, Charlotte should have checked the bathroom stalls, because of someone she knows heard the whole conversation they were having. They finished their business as you hear the toilet flushing, and we see two feet wearing cowboy boots as they walk to the sink, washes their hands, then dries and then leaves the bathroom anxious to tell anyone what she knows now._**

 ** _"Uh oh, I wonder who could have been listening in!" the narrator of this story thinks to herself._**

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **6:45 PM**

Nattie parked the car, got out and went around to the passenger side and opened the door and looks at her scared little girl. "Baby, come on, please don't make me force this. You have to see a doctor!"

Madison sits there with her arms somewhat bounded by the seatbelt and looks at her mother with a hard pissed off look.

Nattie sighed, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She took off Madison's seatbelt slowly. "Listen to me my little brat, whom I love very much still. You make one scene in front of strangers with me, you will be sorry, you hear me?"

Madison just closed her eyes and didn't say a thing to her.

"Maddie, don't even try anything, got me. Remember who I am!" As Nattie put one arm under her legs and one behind her back, trying to be careful with her and shut the door with her foot. She carried Madison to the doors of the hospital and found a wheelchair and sat her in it.

She began pushing her daughter in and up to the receptionist, she felt a little queasy in her stomach for a moment but walked up with a small smile. "Hello, I'm here for my daughter. Also, my husband is here with our son. Can you tell me where Teddy Wilson is, please?

The receptionist looked on the computer and saw the name Teddy Wilson, then looked up at the woman. "Your son is in room 315 ma'am."

"Thank you," Nattie said. "Also, I need to find a doctor to check on my daughter. She has an issue that needs to be taken care of. It's a very critical situation."

"Oh okay, I see what you mean." The receptionist said. "There is a doctor you can talk to. Her name is Dr. Amy Richardson, she's excellent with kids. In fact, she is also treating your son as well. Your son's room is right across from the exam room your daughter will be in."

"That's perfect, thank you so much," Nattie says, with a small smile. Nattie suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She pushed Madison in her wheelchair to the elevator and pushed the button. Her body, on the other hand, was making her feel a little weak. She walks into the elevator as the doors open and walked in, and pushed for the third floor.

Madison had been silent and didn't want to get into trouble with her mother, as she holds her forehead with her hand.

Nattie is starting to feel extremely lightheaded, as the elevator doors open, she starts walking out on the third floor, looking down the hall and sees the room she is to take Madison but walks into the room where TJ and Teddy are.

Madison looks up and sees her brother, and her daddy in the room. "Daddy!" She gets out of her wheelchair and runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

TJ was startled as he had been standing next to Teddy as he hugged his daughter. "Nattie, what are you two doing here? I was just about to leave for home." TJ noticed the wheelchair and is confused.

Nattie looks at him, as she lays her hand on her stomach feeling sick. "Well, um…Madison had a bit of a breakdown when Beth told me she had some red welts on her lower back."

"Daddy, please don't make me stay here. I just wanted to see Teddy then go home. I don't like hospitals and doctors." Madison says already upset and still holds onto him.

TJ looks at Nattie with a look of wondering what is wrong with his daughter.

Nattie still holding her stomach, her face shows something is wrong with her, while she looks at TJ. "TJ, Madison was acting up more than usual earlier. I was making pizza for dinner and…" she starts talking about food and shook her head a little, then suddenly she collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious.

"NATTIE!" TJ let go of Madison and ran over to his wife. "Hey, talk to me, Nattie, wake up!" TJ pulls her up to him in his lap. "Nurse! Nurse! Someone, help me! My wife collapsed!"

A nurse comes running into the room and sees them on the floor. "What happened, sir?"

"I…I don't know, my wife came in with our daughter in the wheelchair and was about to tell me why she brought Madison to the hospital. And she just collapsed."

"Okay, can you lift her up for me and we can sit her in that chair over there." The nurse asked him.

TJ just nodded and put one arm under her legs and the other around her back, and slowly and carefully lifted her up and walked to the chair and set her down carefully. "What's wrong with her, nurse?" He looked over at Madison, but she wasn't in the room. "Oh no, my daughter is gone! My wife said she brought her here because of a meltdown she had. I have never seen her melt down before."

"Sir, I will get a doctor in here, in the meantime, I will have an intern bring in a cot for her so she can still be with you and your son. I will inform security about your daughter, okay?" the nurse explained to the man.

"Thank you, nurse!" TJ replies.

"You are very welcome. Let me give you a cup of water for when she wakes up. And this wet cloth. Pat it on her forehead, cheeks, and her neck, it will help cool her off. She does feel a little warm, but I'm sure it's not too much to be worried about."

TJ just nods taking the water and cloth. He sets the water down and uses the cloth on Nattie's forehead first as he kisses her cheek. "Come on, baby, wake up, please?! I love you so much, and you mean everything to me." TJ kneels down to her patting her cheeks and her neck. TJ sighed heavily, wondering when this day will ever end. "Please be okay Nattie!"

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Madison had sneaked to the cafeteria because she was so hungry but didn't have any money, so she just sat and watched when people would leave their trays of food. She sat back in the chair as she heard her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and it was almost 8 pm. She held her stomach hoping the grumbling would stop.

Security had been walking the hospital looking for a young girl when one security officer walked into the cafeteria and looked around not noticing any little girls anywhere. Unbeknownst to him, there is one, ducking behind the security guard when he turns and walks back out of the cafeteria.

Madison felt relief as she turns around and goes back to the table she was sitting at hoping someone will leave some food.

* * *

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

An intern came in with a cot and set it up along with a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you," TJ said, as he picked up Nattie from the chair and gently placed her on the cot, and put the blanket over her.

"I swear whoever has hurt my kids will pay for it big time. Now my Nattie has something wrong with her." TJ says to himself as he looks over at Teddy, then back to Nattie and keeps watch over two of the most important people in his life. TJ hopes security can find Madison. He wonders what the hell is going on with his family.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Madison now has something in her stomach. She had taken a chocolate covered donut and milk from the freezer section very slyly actually. She then feels better and then walked out of the cafeteria and skipped back to the room. She picked up the skipping from Aunt Paige.

Madison was just a hall away from the room when she came to a stop right before walking in and wiped her mouth off of chocolate donut and milk. She then walked inside and saw her mother lying on a cot, and dad sitting in a chair.

"Daddy, what happened!? What happened to mommy!?" She quickly walked over to her and saw she wasn't waking up.

"Well, young lady, if you hadn't disappeared to wherever you went off to, you would have known! I would like to ask you if something went wrong at home to make your mom feel sick right now." TJ asked his daughter.

"Um, I don't know daddy. Mommy was making pizza for us because she thought you were going to come home!" Madison kept the other thing to herself but kept looking at him.

Just then Nattie was trying to take TJ's hand in hers. And starts to wake up enough for her to open her eyes, but is feeling dizzy. "TJ? Wh..what happened? Oh, my head." Nattie said holding her stomach and also her head as she tries to sit up on the cot.

"Nattie, wait, don't get up, lay back and just rest okay?" Madison looks at them and feels guilty now after eating the chocolate donut and the milk.

A nurse comes into the room again, and it's the nurse that was in earlier. "Hello Mrs. Wilson, how are you feeling now? I might know what is wrong with you. Doctor Richardson would like me to draw some blood and see what the problem is okay?"

Nattie looks at the doctor then at TJ. "Ugh, I hate needles TJ. I'm fine! I don't need to give my blood. Can't I just pee in a cup?"

"You could, but blood is faster. Did you drink any water before you came here?" the nurse asked.

Nattie rolled her eyes. "Oh man, no I had lunch but didn't have anything to drink." Nattie groans. "Oh fine, just do it and get it over with!" Nattie looks away

The nurse chuckles a little at her reluctance getting a needle stuck in her. "I am sure with your career you can stand a lot of a different kind of pain. And you are scared of needles?" The nurse looks at her then wraps a tourniquet around her right arm above her elbow.

Nattie sighs and looks at TJ grabbing onto his hand, and she can't believe the nurse is right about the pain she endures, and she's afraid of needles.

The nurse finds a good vein and taps the area then swabs a cotton ball of alcohol cleaning the area. "Okay, I will count to three and insert the needle?"

TJ looked at Nattie and held onto her hand. "Come on…I'll buy you some ice cream if you are a good little girl!" TJ says her a little.

"TJ! This isn't funny! Stop making fun of the things I am afraid of; you know what? I know what you can buy me! You can add on a home theater in our house, how about that!? Yes, that's what you can get me. I want 25 comfy recliners that have cup holders and a popcorn maker in the corner! And a nice large movie screen!"

Just then the nurse inserts the needle into her arm.

"Ouch! Oh my god that hurt," Nattie said out loud.

The nurse chuckled a little as she draws two tubes of blood.

TJ laughed at her a little.

"TJ you did that on purpose," she pouts a little as the nurse finished by putting a cotton ball and tape over it to keep it from bleeding out.

Madison is more than terrified of needles as she is in the corner turned away from them. After hearing her mother getting stuck from the needle, she shivered a little.

The nurse smiled at them thinking how funny a grown woman is afraid of needles. "I will be back later with the results, and the doctor will be here, too."

"Thank you, nurse," TJ says and looks over at Nattie and leans into her rubbing his nose against hers giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much, baby. You know I take care of you and our family."

Nattie smiled at him then put her hands on his face and pulls him in for a real kiss. A long embracing kiss, loving every second of his lips on hers as they wait for the results.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center - Orlando, Florida**

 **8:00 PM**

 **Locker Room**

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room, all you can see are the cowboy boots, which were seen earlier that night who heard the conversation between Charlotte and Dana. It was someone who a lot of the women didn't like very much. This woman came in and was looking around for anything that would give her proof of what Charlotte said. Apparently, after 10 minutes of looking, she couldn't find anything as she picked up the hairbrush from the table and threw it across the room and punched a locker. She just about walked out when another woman walks in, but she's just looking for someone.

"Excuse me, have you seen Natalie around?" this woman asked of the other. The woman notices the bright white cowboy boots right away. "Beautiful boots I might add."

The woman pans up from the boots to her waist and then looks her in the eyes smiling a little over the cute boots she has on. "Oh no Nattie isn't here, but I believe she's at the hospital right now with her son." Mickie James said with a satisfied grin.

"Oh no, what happened?" this woman asked.

"It was her son. I heard he was beaten up severely. Nattie and TJ are furious I can imagine. TJ probably wants to kill the person who hurt him in that manner." Mickie told her. "Oh excuse me where are my manners, my name is Mickie, Mickie James."

"Hi, I'm an old high school friend of Natalie's, my name is Lisa Wyatt. Nattie was a freshman at the time, and I was a sophomore. We were pretty close as you can say. It seems we did everything together."

"Are you a wrestler, too?" Mickie asks.

"Yep, but I haven't done it in a few years now or so. A little bit rusty, but I'm sure I can do it again pretty quickly." Lisa responded. "Well, I better get going and go see Nattie, I have something I have to tell her. And this is something you can't do over the phone."

"Nice to have met you, Lisa. Hope to see you around more. Maybe you can become a diva here, too!" Mickie smiled with a little laugh. She still wishes she had a recording of that conversation.

"You, too Mickie! Never know, huh?" Lisa smiles back and leaves the locker room.

Mickie watches Lisa leave and wonders what is so important she has to tell Nattie. She sighs, looks around one more time, seeing nothing she could use. "Guess, I will just have to confront TJ and Nattie about this," Mickie says talking to herself, as she leaves the locker room, too.

* * *

 **Parking Lot - WWE Performance Center**

 **8:40 PM**

Lisa walks out of the building, and gets the keys out of her purse, and walks toward her car, and she notices how empty the parking lot looks at this time of the night. She kept looking behind her, but she turned back around she clicked on the button to unlock her car. She opened the door and got in quickly, and locked the door as she put her seatbelt on. She started the car and drove off and quickly to get out of the parking lot.

"Oh damn, I forgot to ask which hospital! She stopped the car and put it in park for a moment, and got her cell phone out and called Nattie.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, can Nattie come out and play?" Lisa said being silly knowing she'll get who it is.

 _"Oh my gosh! Lisa? Wow! Girl, it's been too long! What happened? I thought you fell off the face of the earth!" Nattie said excitedly with a smile on her face, which has been rare the last two days._

"Yes, you guessed it! I know, I am so sorry. Things went from dull to crazy in a matter of days after we left each other last. Hey, my next question is; which hospital are you at?" She asked Nattie.

 _"Oh we are at Wesley Chapel Hospital, it's not too far from our new house. We call it our new home because we've been in it since last year. We had to get a new house. The last one was too small for the four of us." Nattie answered._

"Okay, I will be there as soon as I can okay?"

 _"Oh no problem, glad to finally hear from you, it's been what 15 years now? We should have kept in touch sooner."_

"Wait a minute, did you just say four of you?" Lisa wondered, as sometimes she can be a little slow at thinking at times.

 _Nattie chuckled a little, "Yes, I said four…."_

"Wait a minute; Mickie told me you have a son."

 _"Mickie?" Nattie asked._

"She said her name was Mickie James, is that correct?"

 _"Yes, it is, but how…." Nattie paused a second. "Oh never mind, she is a little gossipmonger."_

"Ah, I see. Should I stay away from her for any reason?"

 _"Unless you want her to become obsessed with you, like she did with Trish Stratus!" Nattie chuckled a little. "As others would call her was a psycho."_

"Okay will see you soon I'm just leaving the Performance Center. See you later Nattie!" Lisa said with a smile, but her smiles fades quickly when she feels as if someone is watching her and gets a chill up her spine.

She releases the break and drives off to the hospital. As she drives down the highway towards the hospital only ten minutes away, she wished she would have done this earlier to meet up with her longtime friend Nattie.

Lisa remembers the times they would get into trouble occasionally, nothing bad, though, just getting into mischief once and a while. She remembers one time when she and Nattie dressed up on one Halloween night when she and Nattie were just out of high school, and Nattie dressed up as a dominatrix and Lisa was the "victim" as she chuckled. "Oh my gosh, and to think she wears those kinds of leather clothing for her matches. How funny how that became part of her future knowing her family was all into wrestling." Lisa says to herself out loud.

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **Parking Garage**

As Lisa finally arrives at the hospital, she drove through the hospital's garage and parked two rows from the doors of the hospital. She grabs her purse, when suddenly, she's grabbed from behind around her neck and held tightly as whoever was in the backseat she couldn't see who it was in the mirror, they had a dark mask on.

As Lisa struggles, choking and trying to gasp for air, she tries to get what was around her neck as much as she could so she could breathe easier. She kept struggling kicking her legs. She continued choking and gasping when she looked down to see if she could honk the horn long enough someone would hear it.

Soon her eyes began to roll back, still struggling with the thing around her neck. She had some fingers underneath it to help, but then, things started to get fuzzy. Her breathing was a lot slower, and then her arms flopped down to her lap as her head fell forward hitting the steering wheel and hit the horn as it went off right away and didn't stop.

The person quickly took the woman's purse and dug around in it quickly, and took out the cash, about $1000, in cash in one hundred dollar bills. You can see the smile through the person's mask. He grabbed the credit cards, and a little black box and opened it and noticed it was a 14 karat silver ring along with a man's silver ring behind it. The person took it as well and had another smile on their face, as they got out of the car, and ran down the rows of cars as fast as they could, and disappeared.

Lisa's head was still on the steering wheel as the person left what they strangled her with, it was a beige leather strap, as it hung over her arms.

* * *

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

Nattie and TJ are sitting in Teddy's room. Nattie had fallen asleep on the cot as TJ looked at her and smiled and leaned down kissing her beautiful soft lips lightly and whispers to her, "I love you so much Nattie, you're beautiful, and you're all mine forever and ever." He kisses her one more time lightly and quietly gets up knowing she'd want me to meet Lisa down in the lobby. He gets up and walks to his son's bed, to check on him. He looks at Teddy, seeing the horrible bruises on his face, the swelling still hasn't gone down, and wonders how long it will take to see his handsome face again. He sighs, then walks out of the room and down the hallway and walks into the elevator.

* * *

 **Hospital Elevator**

TJ pushed for the first floor. As he waits, he pulls out his wallet and happens to see a picture of his son knowing this is the face he knew before this all happened. He noticed his daughter's picture wondering what happened to the both of his kids ending up like they have. He still loves them so much and just wants them to be healthy and safe. The bell of the elevator rings as the door opens, and walks out putting his wallet back into his back pocket.

* * *

 **1st Floor (Lobby)**

TJ walks through the lobby looking around to see if he can see Lisa. He remembered when they were kids and doing what kids did back then when they had no worries about coming home until the lights on the streets went on. He finally gets to the doors to the parking garage.

* * *

 **Parking Garage**

He walked into the parking garage and looks around as it's oddly quiet, he looked down at his watch to see the time and figured she'd be here by now. He decides just to walk around a little keep his legs from stiffening on him. He has completely recovered from his neck injury, but he still has some trouble with his knee and walks and stretches his legs out. As he walks down the second row of cars, he notices something on the ground, and walks over and sees it's a hundred-dollar bill. He looks around and doesn't see anyone around, then turns toward a car, noticing the driver's door is open. TJ looks carefully and gets closer and sees someone with their head on the steering wheel along with what looks like a leather strap lying over the woman's arms.

"Oh my god!" TJ reaches in and takes the woman into his arms carefully and pulls her out of the car, shutting the door with his foot and quickly lays her down between the cars. He checks the woman's pulse, as he notices her face. "Oh my god, it's Lisa! Lisa wake up, wake up!" He gently shakes her face a little bit.

TJ takes his jacket off and folds it up as small as he can and lifts her head as he puts his jacket right under her neck. He notices she has a shirt that can only be taken off over her head. TJ tries to stay calm and digs into his pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife, clips it over showing a sharp knife as he carefully starts to cut her shirt down the middle. He notices she has a sports bra on and thankful for that.

He then leans his head down against her chest. He hears a slight heartbeat, so he quickly lifts her neck up towards him then puts his lips over her mouth as he holds her nose closed. He quickly breathes four quick breaths into her, then finds the correct angle on her chest so as to not break her ribs, and pushes down with both hands on top of each other firmly and pushes down five times.

Just then, two people come walking by and notices what's happening a little startled, as TJ looks up. "Please, would you get a doctor! This woman heart is barely beating!"

The man just nods his head and turns and sprints toward the hospital doors and races into the hospital.

The woman stayed as TJ kept breathing into Lisa's mouth, then doing compressions on her chest. "Come on Lisa! Breathe!" He breathes into her mouth once more four quick full breaths, then five more compressions. TJ feels like he's running out of air himself.

Suddenly the man comes running back with several interns with a gurney and a doctor. "Okay look out, let me in look her over. Thanks for helping. Go to the reception desk and ask for an oxygen tank, and use it for yourself. Giving CPR can make you lightheaded if you don't take oxygen in soon after."

"I'm fine, just please take care of her, she is my wife's girlfriend," TJ told him.

The doctor put oxygen on for her and puts it over her mouth and knows as she has begun to breathe again.

"Doctor, could you do one favor, my son and my wife and daughter are in a room together, can you have Lisa come in this room, too? My wife has a cot in there, can Lisa use it?" TJ asks.

"Okay, I can do that. She isn't in too much trouble health wise. Do you know what these red marks are on her neck?" The doctor asked.

TJ looks at him and shakes his head back and forth. "I have no idea," TJ lies knowing it's wrong but wants to take care of this issue himself to help Nattie as well. "My son's room is #315."

"No problem sir."

The interns then lift her up and onto the gurney carefully and puts the oxygen tank between the legs of the patient, and begin to wheel her to the hospital.

TJ picks up his coat, and unfolds it and quickly puts it back on him. He looks around once more making sure nothing was out of place, can't believe he's doing what he's doing. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes the car door handle, just in case, then locks the door and shuts it. He then walks back to the hospital and tries to get quickly to the room before the doctor and Lisa does. He sprints up the stairs instead of the elevator.

* * *

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

Nattie is still asleep in her cot as Madison had fallen asleep as well on the small couch on the other side of the room. Teddy flutter's his eyes a little wished he could say something but struggles as his throat feels as if it's swollen shut. Teddy is scared as tears run down his face as he tries to move his fingers on his left hand, and does, but not a lot.

Just then TJ comes running into the room, seeing Nattie asleep still and walks over to her and sits down and whispers into her ear, pushing some hair from her face behind her ear. "Nattie…baby wake up. I have to tell you something."

Nattie wakes to hear TJ's voice in her ear. "Huh, what? What is it, Teddy?!" She quickly sits up and looks over at Teddy, then sighs rubbing her eyes a little to wake up more. "What's wrong?" She asks wondering why she was woken up.

"I saw Lisa downstairs and I…" TJ began.

Just then a gurney is pushed into the room by the two interns and the doctor TJ met in the parking garage.

Madison suddenly wakes up from the noise and looks around. "What's going on?" Who is this? Daddy, I thought Teddy had his own room!?"

Nattie looks up seeing this, then looks at TJ. "TJ I thought this was a private room. You said this was a private room!" Nattie said looking at him, then looks at the interns and doctor. "Excuse me, but this is a private room, my son…" she starts to say when she happened to look down for a moment at the patient and notices it's Lisa. "Oh, my god! TJ what the hell happened to Lisa!?" Nattie is panicked and can't believe her eyes, and she wants to believe this is just a dream she's having.

The doctor looks up at the gentleman, then at the woman. "Your husband said he wanted your friend to be in this room, too." He said.

TJ looked at Nattie with a small smile knowing Nattie would have wanted Lisa to be here with her. After all, they all grew up together and have been lifelong friends.

Nattie went over to TJ and put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug with tears running down her face and whispers to him, "Thank you T.J. I love you so much!"

TJ put his arms around her waist hugging her back and taking in a sigh of relief, glad he made the right choice. "I love you so much too baby." He then broke the hug and looked into her beautiful face and gave her a peck on the lips and smiled a little.

The interns pushed the gurney over to the cot and gently picked her up and onto the cot. They covered with the blanket and removing the oxygen tank and under the gurney where it was locked tight.

The doctor looked at the other woman and began to explain what happened. "Your husband here did a fantastic job with your friend. He did CPR on her and kept her alive. If he wouldn't have been in the parking garage, I'm sure she would have died. You're a lucky woman to have such a brave and selfless husband."

Nattie looked at TJ with a smile and reached her arms around his neck and pulled him close and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear. "I love you so much babe. You are my hero!"

"It was nothing Nat, I didn't even know it was her at first, I just did what I had to," TJ said kissing her.

Lisa laid on the cot as she was breathing with the oxygen mask on her, when she began to wake up, her eyes still closed but not knowing where she was.

Madison stays in the corner of the room not knowing what all is going on right now. "I want to go home; can we please go back home now daddy? I don't like it here!"

Nattie hears what her daughter says and lets go of TJ and looks at her. "Maddie, you have to stay here, remember what I said earlier?"

Madison sighed and sat back in the chair with her knees up to her chest putting her head on her knees.

Nattie then walks over to Lisa and sits next to her looking at her. She noticed the red mark around her neck. "TJ what happened to her? What is this red mark on her neck?"

TJ walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Nattie we can talk about her later okay?" TJ said to her wanting to wait when they are alone.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center - Orlando, Florida**

 **The Ring (Practicing)**

There are about a dozen people around the ring and sitting in some of the seats. Some are just talking to each other, and some are going over moves outside the ring.

On the inside of the ring is Beth and Stephanie are about to practice. Though Stephanie is a bit afraid when it comes to wrestling with Beth knowing that Glam Slam she uses.

"Okay Beth, just don't use that finishing move you use on me, please!?" Stephanie says with a small smile on her face.

Beth laughs. "I can't promise you anything Steph!" As she said that she quickly grabs onto her arm and swinging her around with half a suplex, as Steph lands on her back.

"Ugh! Geez, take it easy Beth!" She stands up holding her back.

Beth grins dancing around her a little with her hands up ready to pound on her.

Steph looks at Beth with a glint. "Beth, don't you think about it," She says with a chuckle.

Beth grabs around her waist and, and holds her up over her head with her incredible strength.

"Ahh Beth, I do not like this! You know I haven't been a real wrestler, right!?" Stephanie says holding onto Beth's one shoulder and grits her teeth.

"Yeah, well I want to practice, and you were the only one that would let me do it with you. She puts Stephanie over her shoulder and runs around the ring a little trying to make her dizzy a little, and puts her hand on Steph's neck from the back and slams her to the ground.

Stephanie groans holding her back, as she quickly gets up and then slaps Beth's face, not hard, but enough to get in her face.

"Oh, you are going to be that way Steph?" Beth says punching her in the gut.

Stephanie doubles over holding her stomach and falls forward to the floor. She tries catching her breath.

Beth seizes her opportunity and comes up behind her and gives Steph a stinging smack on her ass, and turns back around to her and smiles.

"Oww! Come on Beth. I got enough when Trish slapped my ass years ago. It still stings to this day!" Stephanie groans as she gets up.

Beth smiled shaking her head back and forth. "Well, what I heard is that the writers plan to bring back some of the AttitudeERA and Paddle On The Pole and the Spanking Matches, and Strap Matches."

Stephanie looks up at Beth quickly. "What? Nobody told me that!"

Soon as Stephanie puts her guard down, she turns around grabbing Steph and picks her up into the Glam Slam hold.

"Ahh Beth, no no no! Come on!" Steph quickly shouted shaking her head.

Beth chuckles. "I have to! Get ready!" She then slams Steph to the ground.

Steph screams as she is slammed down, and holds her nose thinking she just started bleeding from that slam.

Beth gets her chance once again and double slaps Steph on both sides of her butt cheeks.

Steph covers her backside. "BETH! Ow! Oh, my god! Okay, I'm done!" She quickly gets up to her knees rubbing herself, then looks up at her. "Who told you about this anyway?"

"Your husband!" Beth replied.

Steph got up rubbing herself still from that last double smack she got from Beth. "Damn Beth! Stephanie looked up at her with a surprised look on her face. "Well, he sure didn't tell me anything! Go home Beth, go home to Adam and those babies of yours." She groaned as she walked through the ropes and jumped down, still rubbing herself can't believe she's been spanked twice and looks at Beth.

Beth shook her head. "Steph you know you have a robust and tough ass; I've seen it getting strapped by Trish years ago." Beth snickered as she also jumped down from the top of the ropes.

"Beth, shut up already about my ass!" Steph says as she rolled her eyes. "One day Beth, when you least expect it!"

"Have you heard from Nattie yet about Teddy and Madison?" Beth asked as she walked with Stephanie to the backstage area.

Stephanie sighed and walked with Beth back to the locker rooms. "No, I haven't, it's late now, we should wait til the morning. They all need their rest tonight. Poor Nattie and TJ. Her kids mean everything to her you know? She would die herself if something happened to either of them."

They reached the locker room together and walked in. Beth reached for her locker and opened it as she starts to take off her attire. "I know, I'd like to know what happened to Teddy, and Madison. Teddy didn't deserve all that he went through. He is only 14 years old. And Madison, I think she is just lashing out because she loves her brother." Beth said as she took the last of her wrestling pants off and underwear and grabs a towel wrapping it around her chest tightening it.

"I wonder what happened to Teddy, though, it seems weird that this could be just a random thing." Stephanie wondered as she also stripped down and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her, as she grabs her soap and shampoo.

Beth grabs her toiletries as well as she and Stephanie walk over to the showers and walks in as they both go to their showers taking off their towels hanging them over the cement walls between them, but able to see each other from the neck up.

As Stephanie and Beth begin to shower, another shower starts up behind them in another shower stall.

Beth looked behind her and noticed it was Mickie James. She turns back around and rolls her eyes, then whispers to Stephanie. "Hey, you don't think she might have something to do with what happened? I mean she is capable of doing just about anything."

Stephanie wondered that, too.

Mickie continues showering and loving the hot shower, as her bones are hurting and she aches all over for the first time in a long while.

Beth turns around again, realizing Mickie is enjoying her shower a little too much and turns back around disgusted. "I am getting the feeling Mickie has something to do with it, I just feel it."

Stephanie finished shampooing her hair and rinsing it and finished soaping her body up then rinses it off. She turns around to face Beth. "I don't doubt it. Let's just keep our eyes on her for a while." Stephanie looks behind her once more, as she notices Mickie wrapping her towel around her finishing her shower. She watches her leave the shower room.

Beth finishes her shower, and she nods at Stephanie. "Yes, good idea. Goodnight Steph, give your kiddos a hug from Aunt Beth!" Beth smiles at her holding her towel on and walked back out into the locker room and quickly gets dressed. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the locker room.

"Goodnight Beth, you too!" Stephanie says as she also walked out behind Beth and out of the shower room into the locker room.

Both Beth and Stephanie are both silent but looks at each other because Mickie is also in the room getting dressed.

Stephanie finishes dressing and grabs her purse and jacket as she puts it on, and walks to the door, she turns around and looks back and Beth with a wink, then leaves the room to go home.

Beth is a little slower at getting ready all the while she keeps an eye out on Mickie.

Mickie is finished dressing and grabs her items and starts walking toward the door. She then turns back around and looks at Beth. "Goodnight Beth!" Mickie suddenly says.

Beth is a little startled but gives her half a smile. "Goodnight Mickie."

Mickie leaves just as Beth sighs a relief and grabs her stuff and also heads out continuing to think Mickie does have something to do with this, as she leaves the locker room and heads home.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **Next Day - 5:00 AM**

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

As the night came to an end in the early morning hours came, Nattie had woken up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She looks over and sees TJ sleeping in the chair still. She missed waking up in his arms. She looked over to the small couch on the other side of the room and saw Madison still asleep.

She quietly gets up from the chair she had been sleeping in and walks to her friend Lisa. She pulls up the blanket more on top of her. She still doesn't know what happened to her when she was brought in. She sighs as she held her stomach and was feeling that sick feeling again.

Nattie then walks over to Teddy and lays her hand on his chest, making sure he was still breathing even though it showed on the monitor he was breathing normally. She leaned down to him and laid her head on his chest. Nattie hears his heart beating, she closes her eyes for a moment, and quietly whispers to herself, mostly to Teddy, "I love you so much my baby boy. I'm so sorry you went through what you went through. Dad and I will find who did this to you. They will be sorry." She opened her eyes again as a single tear runs down the side of her face.

She stood back up and wiped the tear away. She held her stomach again and suddenly felt as if she is about to throw up and quickly runs to the bathroom, turning the light on and bends over the toilet and hurls into it. She flushes it and holds her stomach. She stood up and went to the sink. "Thank God I am in a hospital. What is wrong with me!"

In Teddy's hospital room, TJ wakes up from the noises coming from the bathroom. He gets up and walks quietly to the door and opens it a little more. "Nattie? Are you okay?"

Nattie startled by TJ looks at him shaking her head back and forth 'no.' "I feel so sick TJ. I don't understand what's going on right now." She rinses her mouth quickly and uses the Scope mouthwash, and wipes her mouth with a paper towel. She turns to TJ putting her head onto his chest and hugs him.

TJ wraps his arms around her and holds her, as he rubs her back gently, and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "We will find out; they were supposed to show us the results of your blood work last night. I guess we fell asleep, and they decided to wait until this morning to tell us."

Nattie sighs, "I want to know what's going on with me, TJ. I can't be sick right now, both of our kids and Lisa needs us." as she let go of TJ and walks out of the bathroom back into the room, holding her stomach still.

TJ walks over to her as he sits down in the big recliner. "Come here baby." He says with his hand stretching out to hers.

Nattie looks at him and takes his hand as she looks at him with a very delicate pale look on her face.

TJ takes her hand and pulls her over to him as he looks up at her. "Come sit on my lap."

Nattie smiles just a little knowing this is what TJ has been doing for in the last couple of years when she's either not in a good mood, not feeling well or just needs a cuddle with her husband. She sits down on his lap sideways and puts her head on him.

TJ put his hand around her, realizing she feels a little heavier than she had been before and looks at her and is about to ask, but then realizes that won't be something she wants to hear right now. "I love you Nattie."

Nattie closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh of contentment in his arms. "I love you too babe. Thank you for this." She says with a half-smile even though she sees her family and girlfriend hurt and her daughter needing help psychologically.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse comes into the room and sees the couple sleeping in each other's arms and smiles. "Looks like this will be a good day for these two." The nurse said out loud to herself. She gently taps the gentleman's shoulder to wake him up. "Excuse me, sir. You wanted to know the test results?"

TJ wakes up to the nurse's voice and in turn wakes Nattie as well. They see the nurse and looks up at her. "Oh good, finally the test results are in," Nattie says as she gets up off of TJ for the moment.

"Oh, you might want to sit down for this ma'am." The nurse says with a smile.

Nattie looks at TJ as her half smile turned into a worried look now.

TJ also stands up and fixes his clothes a little looking at Nattie, then the nurse. "What's wrong with my wife?" TJ also asks worriedly.

"Oh, nothing is wrong just the opposite!" the nurse replied.

TJ and Nattie both look confused at each other, then back at the nurse. "The opposite?" Nattie questioned.

The nurse again was smiling, "Mrs. Wilson you dear are pregnant!"

Nattie stared at the nurse with wide-eyes then looked at TJ, as she starts to sit down where there isn't a chair. "Whoa, Nattie!" TJ says as he grabs her and helps her to sit down.

Nattie shakes her head, "There must be a mistake I can't be… preg… pregnant!?"

TJ looks back at the nurse. "Are you sure about this? We haven't even been trying!"

The nurse smiles looking at him, then to his wife. "It only takes one time."

Nattie has this shocked look on her face trying to remember the last time she took a birth control pill. She's desperately counting on her fingers to figure the time of conception. She looks at TJ shaking her head. "Um, can we have a moment alone please?" Nattie asked the nurse.

"Yes, of course," the nurse said handing the test results to the woman.

Nattie takes the results in her hand still stunned, looking at TJ, then looks at Madison still sleeping soundly and then over to Teddy. "Oh my god TJ, I missed a pill!" She looks back at TJ again and slaps him across the face. "You did this to me, TJ! How could you!" Nattie gets up as her voice is raised enough for anyone to hear.

TJ holds onto his face looking at her and stands up. "Excuse me, but it takes two people you know to make love! You were just as into as I was!"

"Well, I know that! I mean you didn't use protection! Did you!?"

TJ looks at her awkwardly trying to understand why she's so upset about being pregnant. It's supposed to be a beautiful thing. "Nattie, quiet down, everyone can hear you!"

"Don't you tell me to be quiet TJ! This is all your fault! You are the one that seduced me! I thought we said two children was enough! We can't afford a third baby!" Nattie looks at him, so upset tears start falling. She sinks back into the chair and cries into her hands.

TJ sighs. "Nattie, come on." He starts to say as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No! Get away from me!" She jerks her shoulder away. "Just leave me alone!"

Just then Madison wakes to her arguing parents once again. She covers her head with the two small pillows and shouts out. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Both TJ and Nattie suddenly hear their daughter shouting loudly at them. TJ walks over to her and pulls the pillows off her face. "Madison what did you say to us? Did I hear you correctly?"

Madison looks up at her daddy shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing! Just stop arguing already!" Madison is tired and just wants to go home and be in her bed.

"It's not nothing Madison! You don't talk to us like that, do you hear me? I'm not kidding!" TJ tells her firmly. "When are you going to learn not to talk back to us?" He reaches for her pulling her to him to his side turns her around quickly and gives her several quick swats hard enough to hurt but nothing harder than that.

"OW! Daddy! Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Madison can't help but cry out, as TJ does slap harder than Nattie.

Nattie continues to cry into her hands shaking her head but reacts to both of them rather harshly. "Stop it the both of you! TJ do you understand what this means for us?"

TJ walks back to Nattie and sits down. "Yes, I do, it means that we made a baby!"

Madison continues rubbing her stinging backside as she rubs herself when she heard what her parents just said as her eyes opened up again and shocked as to what she just heard. "What!? No way! Oh, my god! Eww! Why did you have to go and do that!? I don't want to be the middle kid!" She says sniffling back her tears clearly upset.

Nattie looks up wiping her tears away. "Madison, just stop, do you even hear yourself right now?" Nattie stands up and walks over to her. "Do you see your brother lying on that bed with tubes in his stomach and sides and nose and everything else?"

Madison is looking up at her mother feeling like she always gets into trouble with her as she just shakes her head yes. "Mm-hmm," she just says as she puts her arms over her head thinking she's going to get walloped again.

"And it's not "Eww" as you so called put it! Making babies is a beautiful thing. Hasn't that school taught you anything?" Nattie said quickly and a bit harshly not meaning to.

Madison continues covering herself with her arms over her head curled up. "Don't hit me mommy! Please don't hit me! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

TJ notices his daughter is scared of Nattie. He stood up quickly and walks over to Nattie. "Nattie! Look at her, see what you're doing to her? She's scared out of her mind."

Nattie finally came back to reality blinking her eyes as if coming out of some trance like state. "What happened? What's going on?" She said as she felt dizzy again and fell a little into TJ.

"Hey, come on let's sit you down over in the chair," TJ says helping her as he moves the paper with the test results on it so Nattie can sit down.

Nattie looks over at Madison, didn't realize what she was doing. "Maddie… I'm so sorry baby. I just am not myself right now."

Madison goes to sit back down on the cot, suddenly cringes and turns on her side as her butt is sore from being spanked by her dad. Madison looks over at her as she curls up with the blanket again, and turns away on her side as she faces the wall. When she does her shirt rises enough to show the bruises on her back.

Suddenly, beeping sounds ring through the room where Teddy is lying. Both TJ and Nattie stood up and walked over to their son. Nattie is terrified what might be happening. "No…no TJ we can't lose him!

Just then the nurse and Dr. Richardson came in and went over to the patient. The nurse was checking the tube that was placed on his side making sure nothing was coming out. Dr. Richardson checked the boy's vitals. She realized it was his heart rate going up. She turns around toward the parents. "His heart rate went up, what is going on here?"

Nattie looked at TJ and quickly wipes away her tears, then back to the doctor. "I was just upset, and I think Teddy could hear me being upset. He was always like that when it comes to me. He…he just is a good boy he's always looking out for his mama. He's a sensitive kid." Nattie explains as she takes a long sigh and leans into TJ putting her head against him.

Dr. Richardson looks at her and the husband. Noticing the young girl sleeping so soundly, and noticed the bruising on her back and walks over to her and lifts her shirt. She saw the severe bruising looking welts on her back, then looks back at the parents.

TJ is comforting Nattie when the doctor waves the nurse over to look at the bruising when Madison suddenly wakes up feeling something going on. "What!? Hey! Stop! Leave me alone!" Madison says before she sees who it is. "I said stop!" She grabs her shirt pushing it back down and turns around and sits up on the couch suddenly cringes still hurting. "What's going on?"

Nattie and TJ know what's coming and is upset about everything now. "Doctor, please don't think that…" Nattie starts to say but is interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, are these bruises and welts from a belt?" She looks toward the nurse. "Nurse, please take this child to the room next door, I will need to examine her thoroughly."

Nattie is frightened now thinking what is about to happen. "No, doctor please…it's not what you think! Please don't take her from us!" Nattie reaches out trying to get her daughter back.

The doctor moves in front of her putting her hand up to her to stop her. "Mrs. Wilson, I'm sorry, but I have to report this. You need to stay here; I have to file a police report about this."

TJ and Nattie are shocked and terribly concerned and scared at the same time. Nattie shouts into the doctor's face, "NO! NO! You can't take my daughter. I brought her here to see a counselor! Please don't take my Maddie away, please!

"Daddy! What's going on? Why are they taking me!?" Madison yells loudly now crying not wanting to leave her brother or her parents.

TJ has tears running down his face shaking his head. "Please don't do this to us! We have never harmed her! She is our baby! Please, doctor, don't take her from us!"

Nattie is so upset, and in tears, as she dropped to her knees and cries into her hands. She wished this was all just a nightmare and she will wake up with Teddy in his bedroom and Madison in hers. "My baby no! Please, doctor, don't take her! We could never hurt her!" Nattie said scared and wished this wasn't happening.

Madison can be heard in the hallway screaming and shouting back at them. She struggles against the two interns escorting her to the next room. "MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE STOP THEM! IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Madison cries out as they walk out in the hallway.

Nattie could hear her, as she cries more into her hands shaking. TJ is showing visible signs of anger in his voice as he clenches his fists tightly. The doctor notices this and sighs, feels it has everything to do with the husband.

Nattie looks up at TJ and stands up giving him a hug tighter than she has ever before. "TJ we can't lose Maddie over this. You know we didn't have anything to do with those bruises!"

TJ looks at the doctor while hugging Nattie with deep piercing eyes. "You are not taking out daughter from us."

 **Madison's Hospital Room**

 **7:00 AM**

The two interns stay with the girl to keep her there and wait for the doctor. Madison looks over at them still with tears coming down her face. "You can't hold me here; I have rights you know!"

The interns look at each other shaking their heads as one of the interns looks at the girl. "Yes, you have rights, but you are a child, you have certain things you can't control, this is one of them. Now sit still, and the doctor will be in to examine you.

Madison visible angry and looks at the intern with crossed arms.

A few minutes later, the doctor comes into the room. "Okay, young lady." She begins to say as she looks at the interns shaking her head letting them know they can leave the room. "Please shut the door so we can do this privately."

Madison looks at the doctor clearly upset her arms crossed in front of her.

"I need you to take off your shirt and your pants so I may look at your bruises more closely."

Madison gets wide-eyed hearing what the doctor said and shouted out, "NO WAY!" Madison yells. "I am not taking my clothes off!"

The doctor is trying to keep her composure and crosses her arms. "Okay then, I will just give you a tetanus shot is that better? Because you won't let me look at the bruising, you have along with those welts on your back, who's to know nothing sharp tore your skin and gotten into your blood. You want something yucky and sick like an infection to overtake your body?"

"Fine, I'll take the shot then, I don't care," Madison says as she rolled up her long sleeved shirt giving her arm, then looks away. She doesn't like to watch the needle going into her.

"A tetanus shot doesn't go in your arm, Madison." The doctor said furrowing her brow up.

"Well, where else would it go?" Madison wonders

The doctor goes to the cabinet getting a new needle, and then takes the liquid substance for tetanus, and filled it up quickly, then flicks the needle to make sure it comes through the tip of it. "Turn around and drop your pants and bend over."

Madison eyes the needle and hears what the doctor said to do. "Oh, no way! You aren't gonna stick that needle in my butt!" She shook her head back and forth with a no way look on her face. She suddenly shouts out, "MOMMY! HELP MOMMY! SHE WANTS TO STICK A NEEDLE IN MY BUTT!" Clearly, she's shaken and scared not wanting to do this.

 **Teddy's Hospital Room**

In the next room, Nattie hears Madison calling for her, as she looks at TJ. "TJ, I have to go to Madison, she's scared, and frankly I am too!" Nattie stood up from the chair and starts toward the door when she felt lightheaded.

TJ quickly went to her. "Nattie, come on you need to stay calm for Madison's sake as well as this baby you are carrying." He put his arm around her.

"TJ, no! She is calling for me! Either you let me go or come with me!" Nattie says firmly as she looks him in the eyes.

TJ sighs and shakes his head. "Far be it for me to help you not get stressed out. This baby needs you, too!" TJ can't believe what he just said for the third time in his life.

"TJ, I'm going to see our daughter! She needs me, too!" Nattie says firmly and walks out the door.

 **Hospital Hallway**

When she gets to the hallway, she quietly walks to the door where Madison is in and looks through the window on the door. Meanwhile, several police officers can be seen walking down the hallway unbeknownst to her. She sees Madison in tears and cowering in a corner. She became infuriated at the doctor seeing her scaring her daughter, and pushed the door inward and barrels in and shouts out, "What do you think you are doing to my daughter!? Can't you see she is scared!?"

Meanwhile, several police officers can be seen walking down the hallway unbeknownst to her. She sees Madison in tears and cowering in a corner. She became infuriated at the doctor seeing her scaring her daughter, and pushed the door inward and barrels in and shouts out, "What do you think you are doing to my daughter!? Can't you see she is scared!?"

She sees Madison in tears and cowering in a corner. She became infuriated at the doctor seeing her scaring her daughter, and pushed the door inward and barrels in and shouts out, "What do you think you are doing to my daughter!? Can't you see she is scared!?"

"Mommy!" Madison starts toward her mother, and grabs onto her waist and stands behind her.

"What the hell are you trying to do, doctor!?" Nattie says with a raised voice, keeping her daughter behind her and keeping her hand against her protecting as she always has done before.

Dr. Richardson looks at Nattie with a stern look. "Listen here. I am obligated to take care of your daughter. The nurse just went to call the police to file the report. I suggest you either let me examine your daughter and let me give her this tetanus shot in case she came into contact with led poisoning of any kind, then I need to examine her bruises."

"No! Mommy I don't want to do this!" Madison says hidden behind her.

Nattie knows how much she takes after herself, as she hates needles just as much but tries to be strong and brave for her daughter. "Dr. Richardson, does this have to be like this? Can't you just examine her? She hates needles as much as well, I do."

Dr. Richardson looks at the mother, noticing she looks pale she shakes her head a little. "Mrs. Wilson, I am a doctor I know what I'm doing, I have plenty of degrees to show you if you'd like. But, I have to do my job. And my job is to make sure you daughter is healthy. And by the bruises I saw on her back as well as a few old welts and some fairly new…. I am sorry, I have to do things by a protocol."

Just then, three officers walk into the hospital room just behind Nattie and Madison, as Dr. Richardson nods slightly at the officers meaning "do what you need to do."

One officer takes ahold of the right arm of the woman gently. "Ma'am, you have to leave the room right now."

Nattie was startled when she felt a hand on her, and out of reflex and habit, she took hold of the person's arm and flipped them over the front of her shoulder to the ground pretty hard.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the officer yelled out landing flat on his back in pain as he holds onto his back, trying to get back up.

"Mommy! Why did you do that!?" Madison shouted out.

Nattie looks down after she did that and noticed the uniform. "Oh no! Oh my gosh! I am so…"

Suddenly a second officer grabs ahold of the woman, firmly holding onto her. "Ma'am, now you have to come outside the room. You physically harmed an officer of the law." The officer tells her and starts to pull her out the door.

"Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Nattie looks at Madison, upset with herself now more than ever.

"Mommy! Don't take her!" Madison said as she grabbed onto Nattie's other hand and held it trying to pull her back. "Give my mommy back! She didn't mean to do that!"

Nattie was getting pulled in two ways, and she began to feel sick to her stomach. Her mood changed quite a bit suddenly, and she shouted out, "Madison! Let me go right now, young lady!" Nattie was able to let go from the other officer, but turned to Madison and pointed her finger right at her. "What did I tell you about doing what I ask Madison!" Not realizing what is happening, she grabs onto Madison and starts to shake her a little but enough right in front of the officers and the doctor.

"Mommy! Stop, you're hurting me! Let me go!" She starts crying and doesn't know why her mother is doing this to her.

"When I tell you something, you do it, Madison! I told you never to disobey me again!" Nattie quickly turns her around and swiftly spanks her butt with several quick hard slaps.

"Ow! Mommy! Ow! Ouch! Mommy!" Maddie cries and confused she doesn't know what she did to make her mad at her. "Mommy that hurt! I didn't do anything!" Madison got out of her mother's clutches as tears ran down her face looking at her crying and rubbing her backside still feels the sting.

Just then Nattie is grabbed this time both her hands are taken behind her as handcuffs were put on her wrists. Nattie tries to turn her head around wondering what is going on.

The third officer begins to read the woman her rights. Just as she cuffed, she's escorted out of the hospital room and into the hallway

 **Hospital Hallway**

"TJ! TJ!" Nattie yells out, not understanding what's going on. "I'm being arrested!" Nattie is, of course, distraught.

TJ hears Nattie's distress call and quickly runs out of his son's hospital room and into the hallway. He sees Nattie in handcuffs and runs up to them. "Wait, hold on, what happened? Nattie!? What did you do?" He looks at the officers first, then back to Nattie.

She shook her head. "I don't know! One minute I was trying to protect Madison the next thing I knew I was getting handcuffed! TJ please, I can't go to jail I didn't do anything!" Nattie is clearly upset and is crying, and is worried about her family.

TJ watches his beautiful wife being hauled off to jail and is just as confused as he turns to the door where his daughter is and reaches out to it push it open when the officer holds his arm out to stop him. "I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there, you daughter is being examined right now."

He then turns back around as the other officer is hauling his wife off to jail. He looks to his son's room where Lisa is as well, then looks back to where his daughter is and raises his hand up in the air upset and out of complete frustration, and shouts out, "Damn it! What the hell!?"

TJ collapses into a couch in the waiting area around the corner of his son's room and throws back his head into the couch covering his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. TJ decides to stay out in the waiting area room for now until his daughter has finished her exam from the doctor.

"Why is this happening to us. Why, why-why!" TJ says out of exhaustion and waits as patiently as he can.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to! And finally, Dana Brooke who's amazing and a powerhouse of a young lady!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center - Orlando, Florida**

 **Stephanie McMahon's Office (** **8:30 AM)**

Stephanie is working on some paperwork when there is a knock on the door. She looks up at the knock. "Come in!"

It was Becky Lynch, as she walked into the office, and behind her came in Charlotte, Naomi, Nikki & Brie Bella, as well as Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Beth Phoenix, and Kelly Kelly.

Stephanie was a little taken aback by the number of people in her office. "Okay, I hope this isn't a gang up on Stephanie McMahon day!" She said as she stood up hoping for a little chuckle out of it.

Just then, more came into the office as Victoria, Molly Holly, Chyna, Dawn Marie, Alexa Bliss, Dana Brooke, and Carmella walked in behind the older Divas and found a spot to stand inside the full office.

Becky and Charlotte were the first ones to walk up to her desk. Becky looks at Charlotte, as Charlotte looks at Becky then back to Stephanie. "I need to say something," as they both said at the same time thinking they were going to talk first. "Let me start. Please Charlotte," Becky says.

Charlotte backs away a little and lets her talk.

Becky looks at Charlotte, taking a deep breath first. "Stephanie, I know what happened to Nattie's son Teddy. And, Charlotte knows what happened to Nattie's daughter, Madison."

Stephanie looks at both of them with a look of interest, as she looks in the back row where Beth is wondering what is about to be said. "How would you two know what is going on? And does everyone in this room know, too?"

Everybody in the room looks at each other then back at Stephanie and just nods their heads but keeps quiet letting Becky and Charlotte explain.

"Well, Teddy came to me wanting to know some wrestling moves, I didn't think it was a big deal, so I did. I told him he could come by after the shows were finished for the night, and I'd give him about an hour of teaching him moves." Becky explained, now feeling ashamed and heartbroken Teddy was in the hospital because of it.

Stephanie looked at Becky with a little anger and also sadness about Nattie's son and daughter. She looks over at Charlotte. "Charlotte? You had something to say as well?"

Charlotte now afraid what kind of punishment Stephanie is going to give both of them. "Um yeah. Madison came up to me asking the same thing her brother did with Becky. I didn't see any problem either until…well…when we were told, Teddy was in the hospital."

Stephanie sat back down at her desk looking at everyone in the room. "So everyone here knows about all this? I left this building just the other day in a panic, took Beth away from possibly not getting her back for her match that night. Why didn't any of you tell me about it? Or Beth? You know how close Beth and Nattie are!"

Just then Naomi decided to speak up. "Can I say something here?"

"Sure, what's up?" Stephanie answered.

"How about we all go to the hospital and give Nattie and TJ and Teddy our support? Maybe that might help take the tension away from them. At least some of it."

Just then, Stephanie's cell phone rang. "That's not a bad idea Naomi." She answers her phone. "Hello, Stephanie McMahon here."

 _"Hey Steph, we have a lot of problems here at the hospital. Firstly, both Teddy and now Madison is here in the hospital. We slept here last night." TJ told her._

"Oh no, so Madison is in the hospital, too?" Steph repeats so everyone else could know what is being said.

 _"Yes, Nattie brought her over here not of her free will. But, now Nattie was feeling sick early this morning, and since we were here, we'd find out what was wrong with her."_

Stephanie's eyes widened a little at what TJ told her. "Is Nattie alright? What is making Nattie sick now?" As if Stephanie didn't know already – all the stress she's been under.

 _"She isn't sick Steph. She's pregnant!" TJ blurted out._

"Oh my god, what!" Stephanie said as she quickly stood up from her desk. She looked at everyone and repeated what she just heard. "Nattie is pregnant!?"

Everyone in the room was stunned and shocked, but they wanted to scream and yell happily for Nattie and TJ. Stephanie was listening to the rest of what TJ was saying.

"I am so happy for you and Nattie! What a time to find out right?" Stephanie said quickly.

 _"Yes, but unfortunately our daughter has had some psychological issues, and Nattie has been acting kind of strangely lately now for a few months. I think she had a sort of a meltdown of sorts earlier. She so was not herself, and I think Nattie has been so overwhelmed with emotions because of Teddy I think made it worse." TJ sighed a bit out of breath. "The doctor for Madison came and saw the bruising on her back, and a few old welts like scars were on her back. Then the police arrived, and oh my god, and I don't know what to do now!"_

Stephanie now panicked and stood back up from her chair. "The police!?"

Becky and Charlotte looked at each other as they both gulped definitely out of fear that they were going to get arrested.

 _"Yes, the police came. Unfortunately, they scared Nattie so bad, she used a suplex on one of the officers, not meaning to, of course! Then Madison was scared because of the way Nattie was sounding. Steph, it wasn't Nattie, it's like someone turned on a switch and she changed into someone, not herself! Then another officer grabbed her apparently and put her hands behind her and handcuffed her!" TJ explained, his voice cracking like he's about to cry himself._

"Oh my god, TJ!" Stephanie looks at everyone with her hand up. "Does this mean the police took Nattie to jail?!"

Everybody in the room almost gasped in unison. "Oh my god, what in the hell is going on?" Trish said quite loudly that TJ even heard it on Stephanie's phone.

 _"Steph, who's there with you?"_

She sighed a little. "TJ some of the gals here know what has been going on. Two of them will have to talk to you and Nattie personally."

Becky and Charlotte's hearts felt like it fell into their stomachs when they heard what Stephanie told TJ. Both Becky and Charlotte shook their heads back and forth saying "no" and started to back away as if they were about to leave the office.

Stephanie looked at Trish and Beth to try and let them know to keep them from leaving the office.

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **Madison's Exam Room** **(9:00 AM)**

Madison is crying and is so upset over seeing her mother being taken away by police and her sore behind she had from Nattie spanking her in front of strangers as she continues to cower in the corner keeping her back to the wall. "I want my mommy back! Get her back! I don't want her in jail! It's not her fault!" Madison sniffs back tears wiping her eyes shaking her head.

Dr. Richardson heard what she said and was confused for a moment. "Madison, what do you mean it's not her fault?"

Madison shook her head. "Nothing is her fault; I didn't mean to say that. I mean it's all my fault!"

Dr. Richardson walks over to her and looks at her. "Madison, who gave you those bruises and welts on your back?" She asks trying to be sensitive to her emotional state.

Madison looks up at her shaking her head. "I can't tell you! It's a secret!"

Dr. Richardson kneels down to her level, as Dr. Richardson herself is six feet five inches tall, due to her high school and college years in girls and women's basketball. "Madison, you need to tell me, someone has been hurting you. If someone told you if you told you would get in trouble either with that person or someone else, they are so wrong. It's them that will be in trouble, not you. Do you understand that?"

Madison looks at the doctor with a nervous look, then looks back at the door seeing the police officer standing in the doorway. Then looks back at the doctor. "I can't! I don't want them in trouble! It was my brother's idea for me because…" She stopped before she could finish saying what she was about to say.

The doctor looked concerned more than ever now. "Please let me look at your bruises?"

Madison looks at the doctor and lets out a little sigh, she turns around and lifts her shirt up.

Dr. Richardson looks at the bruises on her back and gently touches the old welts still showing on her back. She shakes her head and sighs, the doctor then gently takes hold of the back of her pants and slowly begins to move them down more.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" Madison quickly says as she turns back around to face the doctor. "I don't want to take them off!"

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center - Orlando, Florida**

 **Workout Room & Practicing Ring ****(9:45 AM)**

Mickie James is practicing her moves in the ring with Layla, while other wrestlers work out. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are working out separately punching bags while Finn Balor and AJ Styles are rope jumping.

Layla is given a standing suplex over Mickie's shoulder, as she lands flat on her back. "Ahh, ugh! Take it easy Mickie it's just practice you know!" She turns and holds onto her back and slowly gets up.

"Sorry about that, I just have a lot on my mind right now. You want to stop?"

"No, it's okay. What's going on in your head? Is it another match with Trish your worried about?" As Layla catches her off-guard for a moment and grabs Mickie and slams her into the corner, pretty hard.

Mickie groans as she holds onto her back. "Oh my god, I thought we were just practicing!" Mickie said glaring at her as she high kicks Layla on the side of her head making her fly across the left side of the ring on her stomach.

Layla groans holding her head. "Okay, okay Uncle!" She turned over on her back and just laid there for a few minutes out of breath.

Mickie just laughed and sat in the other corner opposite Layla. "Hey have you heard about Nattie's kid?"

Layla sat up against her corner moving hair out of her face. "Yeah, that is just horrible. Who would beat up a 14-year-old kid?" She stands up and lets out a sigh and stretches her legs out.

Mickie remembers what Charlotte and Becky were saying about both Nattie's kids. "Yeah, whoever did that I'm sure Nattie and TJ will want some justice when they find out that they did it."

Layla looks down at Mickie hearing what she said. "What do you mean what "they did it"? Do you know who beat Teddy up?"

Mickie quickly stood up. "No, that's not what I meant to say, I mean when they find out who did it."

"Ah okay. Well, I need to shower, thanks again for the bruised muscles and lower back pain!" Layla told Mickie with her thumb up in the air with a cheesy looking grin on her face.

Mickie just laughed and shouted out. "You're welcome Layla!" as she watched her leave the arena to the backstage. She grabs her sweat towel and towels off. "I can finally get rid of Becky Lynch and Charlotte all at the same time. And it's all their fault!" She grins almost evilly.

* * *

 **Pasco County Jail**

 **Central Booking** ( **10:45 AM)**

As Nattie goes through the booking process, she is so upset she's been taken to jail and doesn't realize why as she continues telling the police she didn't do anything. "Please! I didn't do anything, why am I going to jail!? I have to go back to the hospital my 14-year-old son, and 11-year-old daughter are there! My girlfriend is there as well!"

"You assaulted a police officer ma'am I was there and saw you did it, that is a crime," the police officer told her that was there at the hospital.

Nattie shakes her head "no" repeatedly "I didn't do anything! Why don't I remember doing it?!"

"Really? You're going to play that card with me?" the police officer asked her as he looked her in the eyes almost menacingly.

"I'm not playing anything! I don't know why I don't remember that!" Nattie told the officer as she sat on a cold steel bench in tears and scared with her hands still handcuffed behind her. "Please, I need to call my husband. I have to know about my kids and girlfriend."

"You can when you are in a holding cell, there are phones on the wall."

They finish booking her, and they release the handcuffs and walk her to a holding cell, they picked a cell with several women already in there waiting for their turn to see the judge.

Nattie looks around carefully seeing how disgusting it is in jail, and she noticed the phone, but someone was already on it. So she waits patiently to call TJ, as she curled herself up into the corner with her knees up and put her head on her knees.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center – Orlando, Florida**

 **Stephanie McMahon's Office** ( **11:00 AM)**

Everyone has left to go back to doing what they were doing getting ready for tonight's matches, except for Becky and Charlotte, as they sit across from Stephanie's desk.

Stephanie looks at both of them and wonders what she should do with them. "I am not sure what I should do with the both of you. One thing for sure is you will tell Nattie and TJ what you did behind their backs. You know how Nattie is when it comes to people saying and doing things behind her back. TJ will be just as pissed off."

"Steph we didn't know! I swear to you, Teddy asked for help and wanted to know how to wrestle properly." Becky explained with a cracked voice as if she was about to cry. "I'm not saying it's Teddy's fault, and I don't want this to get him in trouble." She looked over at Charlotte and sighed.

Stephanie looked at Becky hearing what she said. "Becky, still it was wrong of you to teach that boy! What you should have done right away was to call Nattie and fill her in on what Nattie wanted for Teddy.

"It's the same with Madison. She begged me to help her. I don't know why she was so adamant about wanting to learn how to wrestle. Why didn't both of them ask their parents?" Charlotte said taking in a breath finally.

Stephanie looked at them again. "Well, obviously Nattie and TJ will be on you about this. And that it was on company time, in my building this may sound ridiculous, but my husband finally told me that he is bringing back several matches from early 2000. I guess you can say this is my punishment for the two of you. I don't want to suspend you or fire you because you two are some of our great wrestlers."

Becky and Charlotte look at each other wondering what other matches can there be? They both look back at Stephanie. "Well, what are the matches?" Becky asked anxiously on what the matches will end up being as their punishments.

Just then, the door opened and in walks Triple H as if right on queue.

"Wow, either you were listening in on my conversation with these two, or this is just an amazing coincidence," Stephanie said looking at her husband.

"Well, I don't know what conversation you were having, but I just wanted to let you know the new roster is up, and I set up the new matches. I just came in to see if you agree with the roster and matches for everyone." He said as he handed her the clipboard.

She looks and smiles at her husband, then glances to the two girls then down at the clipboard. She noticed the new matches and who was on them. "Uh honey, I do have a place for Becky and Charlotte. Will you change these opponents for them? It doesn't matter who they are up against. It's just their punishment instead of a suspension or getting fired since these two are our best wrestlers. She writes down the changes, then hands the clipboard back to her husband.

"Okay, alright, will post this new roster up so everyone can see who they are playing against in the next week." He says and smiles, and with a wink to his wife, he leaves the office.

Charlotte and Becky are somewhat nervous now, and both look at Stephanie. "Well, are you going to tell us who we are up against?" Becky says with her gorgeous, thick Irish accent.

Stephanie looks at them and smiles. "You can go look at the roster yourself, you are big girls you can read right?" Stephane says sarcastically, but part of their punishment, as she crosses her arms and looks at them.

Charlotte and Becky stand up and pushes the chairs away and starts to leave Stephanie's office when another knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Stephane said raising her voice.

The Bella Twins quickly comes in in a huff, and behind them come in, Layla, Michelle McCool, Naomi, Cameron, Trish, Beth, Kelly Kelly, Tamina, Candice, Victoria, Eva Marie, Eve and even Mickie James comes all in and almost surrounds the desk of Stephanie.

"Okay, is this everyone in here or what? Or are the rest waiting outside? This is ridiculous what is all the huffing and puffing about?" Stephanie asks as she stands up looking at everyone crowded in the room.

They all start talking at once, and almost the same words, except a few, are saying other things.

Stephanie covers her ears for a moment. "EXCUSE ME!" She shouts out sounding a little like Vickie Guerrero at the moment. "One at a time please and quietly!" Stephanie sighed and looked around.

Layla began to speak. "Why are these matches back? It concerns us because well...we will not be able to…well…to sit down and having bruises and how much it will hurt!"

Stephanie shakes her head back and forth. "Well, don't look at me, my husband decided to bring them back, not me. You just missed him by the way. I'm sure you will all do fine. I did a match with Trish in one of those matches, didn't we?"

Trish chuckled just a little and can remember all too well. She had her boyfriend put salve on her just about every night for a week at least. "Oh yeah, and I notice I have a match with Lita in that match AGAIN." She said with a quiver in her voice remembering the last one she had with her and almost could feel the pain of it all still today.

"This is so not fair! Can't you just tell your husband you don't want the matches back?" Nikki blurted out.

"You aren't kidding this isn't fair! Those straps sting! And those paddles hurt just as bad!" Eve says quickly. "If you remember in the match, I did with Nattie when I was down from one of her moves I started getting up on my knees, and she spanked me several times, and even her hand stung me."

Becky and Charlotte now know what their punishment was and withdrew a long sigh as they look at each other and already feels the sting of pain and can't imagine how their butts are going to feel after these matches are through! Becky and Charlotte turn and quickly left the room before anything else was said or done.

"Okay, everybody get your soon to be spanked asses back to work! Or do whatever you were doing! Oh and don't forget SummerSlam is two weeks away!" Stephanie says. "Go get out of my office or I will spank you all right now!" Stephanie said to the rest of them chuckling and shaking her head out of the shear stress of the past couple of days.

As quickly as they came in after hearing what Stephanie said, they all left the room as fast as they all could.

As she sits down, she sits on something quite sharp and yells out loudly, "OUCH! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!?" she says as she stood up quickly, and looks down. There was a dozen or so tacks still on the chair but felt some still were on her rear-end.

Stephanie tried to stay calm and had a feeling who did that. She just let it go, grabbed her coat and put it around her covering her backside and walks out of her office to find the culprit who did it.

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital – Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **Madison's Hospital Room** ( **12:00 PM)**

After an hour later, Dr. Richardson is helping Madison off the table as she was finally able to look at her bruises and old welts she had on her back. "You have to tell me who did this, who made this bruises on you okay? If you don't, they could do it again to you or someone else. You don't want that do you?"

Madison sighed and looked at her and just shook her head "no" and put her shirt back on and pulled the sleeves down as far as they went. "Please don't tell daddy or mommy. They aren't supposed to know. I will get into trouble again like I always have."

"So, your daddy or mommy aren't the ones that did this to you?" Dr. Richardson asks.

"No! I can't say anything more, please don't make me!" Madison is starting to get upset again.

"Okay, okay. I won't, but promise me you will tell the friendly police officer who they are okay? Police are here to help us not hurt us."

"No! I don't want to get into trouble. Mommy would spank me again if she knew! I hate what she does for a living. That's what caused all these problems. Mommy's in jail, and it's all my fault!" Madison starts crying and getting upset.

Dr. Richardson seems confused but isn't quite sure what that meant, but she takes out a pencil and her pad and writes some notes down. And on another piece of paper, she writes a prescription for Madison of a particular kind of cream that will help to heal quicker and disappears a little faster. "Take this, and be sure you give it to your dad okay." She hands Madison the piece of paper.

Madison just nods "Okay" and sits back down on a chair in the room.

Dr. Richardson picks up her phone and calls to cancel the Children's Service Agency as she looks over at Madison. "Hello, yes. I called just a little while ago. I would like to cancel my request. We fixed our problem, and there is no need for them anymore."

Madison sits on the chair still, with a sad look on her face as she sniffles a little knowing she will get into trouble if her parents knew about all this.

"You can go out and wait with your dad okay?"

Madison looks up at her with wide eyes, and gets off the chair and opens the door, and runs out.

 **Waiting Room**

Madison runs out where TJ was and sat right on his lap and hugs him tightly. "I love you, daddy! I'm sorry this happened. Are you going to get mommy back?"

"Well, of course, pumpkin! I love you too, so much." TJ says with a smile looking at his daughter. "You look so much like your mommy when she was your age; you know that?"

Madison smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

Just then, Becky and Charlotte had walked into the hospital and looked around. They wanted to see how Teddy and Madison were doing. Charlotte asked a nurse she was their Aunt and was coming for a visit with a friend of hers – which was Becky.

The nurse gave them the room number and said it was down the hallway past the waiting room and to the left side. Charlotte and Becky both walked down the hall as they begin to walk past the waiting room to see Teddy and Madison.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the WWE characters, they belong to WWE. All other characters are mine.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** At any time any diva or other wrestlers or the honchos may pop up once and awhile. Some violence, mild language, mild making out.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** The one and only the Ultimate, the Amazing, Talented and Gorgeous lady who is responsible for inspiring me with my creative side THE Incomparable Diva herself...*drumroll* MRS. NATALIE NEIDHART-WILSON! Thank you so much Nattie for giving me inspiration! I love you SO much! And to Becky Lynch, my Irish Buttercup Lass Kicker! And finally to the beautiful Beth (aka Beth Phoenix!) Thanks for being who you are and showing women they can do anything they set their minds to!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Wesley Chapel Hospital - Wesley Chapel, Florida**

 **Waiting Room**

 **12:20 PM**

TJ sits while his arm was around Madison continuing to comfort her, and thinks of Nattie spending time in a jail cell bothers him. Just then he noticed Becky and Charlotte walking down the hall towards Teddy's room and shouts out to them, "Hey Becky…Charlotte, hold up!"

Becky and Charlotte both stop walking when they hear their names shouted out. They turn around and both see TJ with Madison. Becky gulps hard and tries to put a smile on her face.

Charlotte, on the other hand, has a look of panic on her face, trying to breathe and puts a fake smile on her face, too.

"Hi TJ and Madison. How are you guys?" Becky asks carefully.

TJ stood up from the chair. As Madison sees both Charlotte and Becky and suddenly goes pale, and her stomach starts feel sick and she sits back down holding her stomach.

Charlotte notices Madison and sees how much she feels guilty but hopes Nattie and TJ don't punish them too severely.

"I guess Steph told you about what's going on?" TJ asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm so sorry about Nattie. How can she not remember assaulting the police officer?" Charlotte asked

TJ shook his head. "I don't know, but Madison here saw the whole thing. She's been so upset about her mother and her brother. We all have been."

"Can we go in and see Teddy?" Becky asks trying to act normal.

"Sure, but I'm not sure he will know you're there unless you talk to him." He turns to Madison. "Hey, pumpkin you want to come with us?"

"No, it's okay. Don't forget Aunt Lisa is in there, too. She's sleeping." Madison tells her dad.

Charlotte looks at Becky and uses her eyes to tell Becky she'll be with Madison. "Hey, how about this, Becky go see Teddy, and I can stay here with Madison and watch her okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me, I guess," Madison said looking suspicious at Charlotte and Becky.

"Thanks, Becky, Charlotte. I am going to get my wife out of jail now." TJ says to them. He looks at Madison with that dad look. "Behave yourself, Madison."

Madison rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah daddy, whatever."

TJ shook his head, as he hated that thing kids do today as it goes in one ear and out the other with that "whatever" at the end of it. "I mean it."

"Okay! Okay! Alright already!" Madison says with a sigh on her breath.

"Charlotte you have my permission to spank her if she gets unruly, she has to learn to listen to the adults and do what they say."

Charlotte has a little chuckle at that remark and looks at Madison.

"Daddy! NO!" She says shaking her head quickly. "Don't give her permission!" Madison remembers what happened when she was with Aunt Charlotte the last time and quickly covers her face with her hands, not able to forget that day.

 **WWE Performance Center – Orlando, Florida**

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _Ten Months Ago_**

 ** _9:30 AM_**

 _Madison had walked into the building of the WWE Performance Center all by herself, as she was in a tank top and shorts, as it was scorching that day, and she couldn't wait to go swimming after._

 _Charlotte was walking through the small crowd that was still in the building as she saw Madison and smiled a little at her and called out to her. "Hey, Madison over here!" She said waving her hand at her._

 _Madison was all smiles then. She had no idea what was coming when her brother told her she should know some wrestling moves to help her when the bullies came after her again._

 _"Hey, there squirt you ready to wrestle?" Charlotte smiled as she walked up to Madison and gave her a fist bump._

 _"Yep, I'm ready as I'll ever be!"_

 _"Okay, then let's go to the ring and I'll show you some new moves. Better than the ones I showed you last week."_

 _They walked to the empty arena with only a handful of people cleaning up and putting some things back in place._

 _"Wow, this place is huge! I have never been in here before. Why did we use the private area last week?"_

 _"Oh, um, well, I guess I wanted to show you some moves that aren't considered legal in the eyes of wrestling. Just to give you an extra push so in case those bullies get a little too aggressive you can use those moves on them."_

 _They get to the ring as Madison walks up the steel stairs and onto the side of the ring as she held onto the ropes. Her eyes lit up just a little and started to daydream about being a wrestler, like her mom and dad._

 _"Okay, let's start off with something easy first. This is what is called a "clothesline." She puts her arm out to the side and stands to the side of Madison, but doesn't hit her, just slowly shows the idea of it. "When you do this you should keep your back foot behind you and your front foot firm in front of you. Then you put your whole body into your arm and hit them in the chest to make them fall backward to the ground. You got that?"_

 _"Yep, that's an easy one," Madison said as she swung her arm straight across, though she doesn't hit anyone but pretends there is someone there._

 _Thirty minutes later into the practice session with Charlotte, Madison is feeling the aches and pains in her body from the falls she's had and when Charlotte went a bit far in hitting her too hard,_

 _"Can we stop now?" Madison almost begs._

 _"Sure, but we still have a half an hour left."_

 _Madison hurts everywhere, particularly when Aunt Charlotte showed her the right way to use a strap if needed. She continued rubbing her backside from the sting of the slap. And it showed her how it could also strangle someone into submission._

 _"I better get home before mommy and daddy find out I'm not home in my room," Madison tells her._

 _Charlotte looks at her surprised. "What do you mean?"_

 _Madison sighs and looks at Aunt Charlotte. "Well, um, they don't know I leave to come here and practice wrestling with you. And Teddy is doing the same thing with Aunt Becky. He got Aunt Becky to help him." She grabbed a water bottle and drank almost half of it feeling so thirsty. "I better get home. Remember, don't tell mommy or daddy about this okay? Or I will get into trouble. And mommy would spank me again, but you already did that to me!" Madison said and glared up at her, sighed and kept rubbing the right side of her small butt still rubbing herself as she was still a little sore. What does spanking have to do with wrestling anyway?!_

 _Charlotte tries not to laugh at her hearing her say that. "Well, it's part of the entertainment, though this section of the show isn't meant for little eyes and ears, it does work its advantage most of the time to get someone who gives up._

 _"Well, I got that much! I don't like it anymore!" Madison tells her firmly glaring at her._

 _"Okay alright! Geez, calm down. You said you wanted to learn how to wrestle, and this is added to it once and awhile."_

 _"I'm going now, goodbye Aunt Charlotte!" Madison said firmly as she turned around and started walking down the almost empty corridor of the building._

 _Charlotte watched her seeming confused as to why she wants to learn how to wrestle. It didn't look like she enjoyed learning moves. She thought to herself that she probably shouldn't have spanked Madison the way she did. She sighed a little as she still felt a little sting on her hand from spanking Madison. Which had been the last thing she had done with her before they stopped the lesson._

 _Madison got to the front doors as she continued to rub herself still feeling the sting of Aunt Charlotte's hand still on her little behind and sighed and walked outside. She looked around hoping to find a taxi soon. She starts to walk down the sidewalk of the street that headed toward her house in Wesley Chapel._

 _Teddy wasn't going to be done for another hour and couldn't walk with Madison that day. So Madison kept looking out for a taxi. Her legs were sore also and didn't see one in sight. She continued walking down the sidewalk. "Oh man, there's never any taxi's around when you need one!" Madison says to herself out loud. "Oh, nuts by the time I get home I'm gonna be all sweaty." She said again to herself and continued walking towards home._

 _When behind her about fifty feet away and off to the side, two boys saw the girl walking alone down the street. One of the boys whispered into the other's ear, telling him what to do. As one boy whose name was Mark ran quietly to the left side watching Madison still walking down the walkway and quickly grabs up the homemade leather strap he had made and hid away._

 _The other boy named Jack ran around to the right and picked up a tree branch that had a half a dozen long twigs on it, and races up to Madison, as he looks over to Mark and nods his head at him._

 _Mark then, sprints up behind her and tackles her to the ground. "GOTCHA! AGAIN!" Mark yells out and laughs._

 _Madison screams out as she fell the hard cement walkway on her knees. "OWW! Get off me! No, stop it! I hate you!"_

 _Mark holds onto her arms, putting them behind her and smiling at Jack. "Come on Jack, that building is perfect, it's abandoned, and I know how to get into it."_

 _"How do you know that?" Jack asks him._

 _"I just know! Come on hurry before someone sees and hears this brat!" Mark says while he pushes her while holding her wrists behind her back._

 _"No, let me go! I have to get home! I'll get into trouble if I am not there when my mommy and daddy come home! Please don't do this again!" Madison tries to get away from his clutches. She attempts to remember a move Aunt Charlotte told her to do when certain things happen. She's too upset to think, but she tries to kick him in his legs._

 _"OW! OW! Stop that! What are you trying to do?" Mark gets to the abandoned building and goes around the back of a small patio as he looks around. "Come on Jack hurry up!" Mark pushes Madison up and over the fence._

 _Madison crashes to the ground again. Her jeans begin to get holes in the knees as she feels the pain in her knees as they are scraped up enough to hurt her._

 _"Ow! Come on, let me go! I have to get home! You are such big bullies! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Madison wishes her brother was here._

 _Jack looks at Mark then back at Madison and just snickers. "Aww, too bad mommy and daddy aren't here to help you!" Jack says and laughs._

 _Jack and Mark our 15-year-old, older than both Teddy and Madison, and are the ones who have been giving Madison a hard time and bullying her. Teddy was always with his sister to protect her when they couldn't find a taxi and had to walk home. It was a long way home, but usually, they would find a taxi._

 _This time, it was different. Teddy stayed back at the Performance Center getting wrestling advice from their Aunt Becky while all this time these boys were giving an 11-year-old a rough time._

 _Madison was different this time. This time, she was scared, and she was having a hard time remembering everything she just learned from Aunt Charlotte. "Just leave me alone, please! I have to get home!" Madison said with a little crack in her voice telling them she was scared._

 _"Um, no! We won't! Give me all that you have in your pockets, Maddie!" Mark said as he kept poking her in her chest and shoulder._

 _She kept walking backward with each jab he gave her. She shook her head back and forth knowing if she did, she would have to walk the entire way home, and she knew for sure she'd get into trouble as well as her brother Teddy._

 _"I said, give me everything you have in your pockets or I will get it myself!" Mark said backing her up to the wall of the room._

 _She looked into his eyes scared wishing her daddy and mommy were here. Just then she remembered something Aunt Charlotte showed her. She tried to be brave and walked toward Mark a little._

 _"No! I won't!" Just as Madison said that she took a big kick between his legs as hard as she could._

 _Mark quickly drops to the floor and groaning in pain holding himself, and can't move._

 _Jack saw this and rushed towards Madison, as fast as he could to grab her, but it was too late, and Madison took a huge clothesline swing at him hitting him against and between his throat and chest knocking him down backward as he starts to groan in pain as well. He was holding his throat and couldn't speak at the moment. He was coughing and was trying to get air into his lungs._

 _At that point Mark slowly got up and reached over for the strap he had brought with him, He quickly grabbed it and slowly got up and gave it a swing, and hitting her back hard enough for a little girl who couldn't take that kind of pain._

 _Madison cried out in so much pain holding her back, "OWWWWWWWW! No! Please no more! Owww! Owww! Please don't!"_

 _Mark swung it again hitting her lower back making red marks on her back as some of her skin began to bleed a little._

 _"OWWWWWW! Please stop!" She was on the floor writhing in pain trying to hold her back and sobbing and almost froze in fright wishing her brother had come with her. She continued to sob in pain as she lay on her stomach in pain._

 _How could these boys even think of doing this horrible thing to a little girl like this? What kind of monsters are they? Could they possibly do anything more heinous, not just to Madison Wilson, but to other girls or boys?_

 _These questions have been a secret for a long time now, and the one day that Teddy will always regret not being there for his little sister._

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone heard the cries and screams of someone inside the building in one of the apartments and ran inside quickly – it was Teddy, her brother._

 _"Oh my god, Maddie!" He ran over to his sister on the floor and saw some blood seeping through her tank top on her little body. His eyes start to well up seeing his sister like this._

 _His fists begin to clench tightly as he turns around and sees who was hurting his baby sister. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"_

 _Teddy lunges at both Jack and Mark with his clenched fists began to wail on both of them back and forth, hitting their faces, he kicks his knee up into their guts hard as he can._

 _"I'm going to kill you!" Teddy screamed as his voice cracked just a bit and lunged again with a high side kick to Jack's head before he could get a punch into Teddy making a thud to the ground and is out cold._

 _Mark's eyes go wide and doesn't know what to think or say, as he looks down and grabs the leather strap and swings it against Teddy's back as hard as he could._

 _"OUCHHHHH! Oh my god!" Teddy shouts as he's forced to the floor with the stinging feeling against his back. As he's on the ground he groans in pain, as he tries to get up off the floor._

 _His teeth were clenched as his fists were as well. Back still stinging with pain, he quickly grabs Mark by the rim of his pants and has this sudden strength and adrenalin coursing through his body as he flips Mark over his head with a standing suplex._

 _Mark makes a loud thud onto the floor, and groans in pain dazed a little as he shook his head a little as he turns as he slowly starts to get up. "What…what the hell….?"_

 _Teddy then grabs him again and this time, he pulls him even harder over his head with another standing suplex as his back is in pain he stares into his eyes, then points his finger at him. "_

 _I swear, you come near my baby sister again, I won't care what will happen to you, because I will kill you, or it will be my dad. And he knows a lot more than I do, and what to do with you! Leave us alone, Mark!"_

 _Jack finally starts to get up off the floor and notices Madison hovering in the corner of the room, as he looks and sees Teddy's back to him. Jack looks at Mark. Mark looks at Jack with a slight nod. Jack then as much as he can gets up and quickly goes after Madison and grabs onto her left wrist pulling it behind her._

 _Madison's piercing scream can be heard as Teddy turns around and sees Jack holding his sister. "I said to leave us alone!" Teddy shouted as he began to lunge after him again._

 _But this time, Madison grabs Jack's other hand and twists his arm as tight as she could. And with as much strength this little girl has, slammed him on his face to the ground. She pulled his arm between her legs and knelt back against him pulling and twisting his arm so hard._

 _Madison remembered one move her Aunt Becky taught her not too long ago, even though Aunt Charlotte showed her the figure 8, she still made a move of Aunt Becky's._

 _Jack screamed out in pain and tried to wriggle out of his hold Madison seems to have on him. "Get her off me! Owwww! Get her off me! She's breaking my arm!" Jack was in so much pain he just began slamming his other hand in a fist on the floor as if he were "tapping out" without him even realizing what he was even doing._

 _Madison kept holding him so tight, she smiled a little as she grits her teeth with the strength she apparently just had that just came out of nowhere._

 _Teddy looks at his baby sister and is somewhat shocked, but nicely surprised. "Sis, let him go. Let's go home!"_

 _Madison looks at her big brother and finally let's go after about 10 minutes of holding his arm probably close to snapping his arm in half. She was surprised herself she did that._

 _She looks at him one last time, then kicks him hard in his side. She's in pain, as she holds her back, still feeling the stinging of the leather strap Mark had hit her back with._

 _Teddy's back is hurting, as he has bruises now forming on his back, he slowly pulls his sister in a soft hug. "I'm sorry sis. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. It will never happen again, I promise! I will always protect you._

 _Madison started crying again, her back was still stinging and in such pain for her little frame, but couldn't believe what she just did to a kid older and just a big bigger than she was._

 _Teddy and Madison walk out of the building together and walks to the front when Teddy finally noticed a taxi coming their way, as he slowly but carefully put his arm up and waved it down. The taxi pulled up to the two kids._

 _"Where you headed kids?" He asks them._

 _Teddy looks at his sister then back to the taxi driver. "Home please." He tells the driver the address, as they both gingerly get into the back seat of the taxi and carefully sits back against the seat._

 _Madison closes her eyes and begins to lean her head against her brother's shoulder, and just cries breaking down into him._

 _The driver looks at them in the rearview mirror. "Hey is everything okay? You kids sound like you've been in a fight or something."_

 _Teddy looks up at the guy looking at him in the mirror, just sighs, and puts his head against his sisters, closing his eyes for a moment._

 _As it felt like he just closed his eyes, 30 minutes' pass by as the taxi had pulled up to their house. "Hey, kids you're home!"_

 _Both Teddy and Madison groggily wake up as they heard what the guy said as they look out the window and sees home. "What do I owe you, sir?" Teddy asks._

 _"Ah forget about it, it's on me. You two look like you need some sleep."_

 _Teddy just shakes his head yes. As he carefully helps his sister out of the car and shuts the door. "Thanks, mister." He turns as they both walk to the house and gets out his keys, unlocking it as they both walk in the house._

 _They both go separately to their respective rooms as they, shower, change clothes and then lays on their beds as they both fall asleep quickly never to tell this to anyone, not even their parents!_

 ** _~Flashback Ends~_**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Makes my creative side want to write more! :-)**


End file.
